TIEMPOS DE CAMBIO
by SarahBlack09
Summary: Un día antes de su cumpleaños 16, Harry recibe una carta. Las cosas como las conoce hasta ahora darán un giro completo Harry deberá aprender a confiar en si mismo, conocer el valor de la amistad y la familia. Pero sobre todo deberá vencer su miedo al amor. Harry/? Draco/Remus Severus/? Narcissa/? Lucius/? Ron/?
1. LA CARTA

**ESTA HISTORIA, YA LA HE SUBIDO PREVIAMENTE A SLASHEAVEN COMO BLACK STAR, QUE SON LO MISMO, NO TENDRÁ ALTO CONTENIDO ERÓTICO, NO SOY MUY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO LEMMONS, ASÍ QUE...  
ME DECIDÍ A COLGARLA EN FF, PARA RECUPERAR LA INSPIRACIÓN, HASTA AHORA LLEVA OCHO CAPÍTULOS Y ESTÁ EN PROCESO.**

 **Espero que les guste...  
**  
El sol estaba en todo su esplendor ese día, que marcaba 30 de julio en el calendario, su fuertes rayos de luz se colaba a las casas de Privet drive, ahí un chico de ojos verdes cual refulgentes esmeraldas trabajaba en el jardín bajo el sofocante sol, Nadie de los vecinos que lo viera pensaría que ese fuera un chico con la cantidad de dinero como para mantener a toda la cuadra, afamado por multitudes.

Y ciertamente nadie del mundo mágico se imaginaria que ese chico con grandes camisas viejas y pantalones anchos fuese su salvador, si, Harry Potter mejor conocido como El-Niño-Que-Vivió estaba de vacaciones en casa de sus tíos a petición del Director.

Con cada día que pasaba Harry se convencía que estas eran las vacaciones más raras que había vivido desde que entrara a Hogwarts; y eso lo tenía preocupado, cada verano le llegaban misivas de sus amigos diciéndole que no se pusiera en riesgo y que aguantara a sus parientes pero por esta vez, Nada, ni una sola carta,

Ni siquiera de Sirius, Es decir ¡Sirius! Su padrino! Ni siquiera el... y la duda no se iba porque Harry se preguntaba si no estaría pasando algo como la vez que Dobby le había evitado sus cartas para que no fuera a Hogwarts, Faltaba un día para su cumpleaños número 16 y Harry se dijo que si para la medianoche o la mañana del dia siguiente no llegaban ni una misiva de quien fuera; Saldría a buscar a su padrino a Londres, concretamente al No. 12 de Grimauld Place

Justo poco antes del atardecer, justo cuando Harry tomaba un pequeño descanso de los tantos ir y venir de la tía Petunia; Una lechuza dorada con un gran paquete rojo se posaba sobre la ventana de la casa, De una zancada Harry estuvo a un lado de ella, presto a tomar el paquete que iba adjunto a un carta con estilizada caligrafía a su nombre y con sello de Gringotts... Harry no tenía ni idea de porque le había llegado el paquete en cuestión, pues no tenía idea de cómo trabajaba el banco.

Sostuvo el paquete entre sus brazos preguntándose que sería, corrió inmediatamente a la alacena sin hacer mucho ruido; en cuanto estuvo dentro observo con atención el paquete era de un rojo idéntico al rojo Gryffindor, la carta traía un sello que a todas luces era un escudo de armas; Que Harry jamás en su vida había visto. El escudo traía dos espadas cruzadas por detrás, una corona en la punta; en la parte superior izquierda, un león, un árbol en la parte superior derecha, mientras que en la parte inferior izquierda era cubierto por franjas de distinto color, y en la parte inferior derecha una especie que trébol que Harry desconocía, mientras que en el centro había un circulo que unía todas las partes con una gran P

El-Niño-Que-Vivió no sabía que al momento de abrir esa carta y el paquete; todo aquello que conocía, cambiaria por completo.

 ** _Querido Harry_**

 ** _Si has recibido esta carta; será porque nuestras peores sospechas han ocurrido y para cuando tengas que leer esto, seguramente no estaremos ahí contigo._**  
 _ **Queremos que sepas ante todo, que lamentamos mucho no estar ahí para ti. Esta carta fue dejada en manos de los duendes, con la orden especifica de que se te fuera entregado un día antes de tu cumpleaños y con muchas protecciones, de manera que solo tú pudieses leerla.**_ _  
_ ** _Quien trate de arrebatártela o leerla sufrirá mucho... Si, se que te has de estar preguntando porque, pues se trata acerca de tu herencia hijo mío, una herencia que si saliese a la luz antes de tiempo podría ocasionarte muchos problemas._** __ _  
_ _ **En el paquete adjunto a esta carta encontraras algunas cosas que te servirán...**_ _  
_ ** _Solo puedo decirte hijo mío, que no temas a lo desconocido, enfréntalo con valor pues nosotros estaremos orgullos de ti._** _  
_ ** _Tus padrinos y tu guardián están al tanto de algo de información; como comprenderás no toda puede ser divulgada. No sé como será tu relación con Dumbledore, pero tu madre y yo nunca confiamos demasiado en el. Así que te pido por favor que todo lo contenido aquí sea tratado con mucha discreción.  
Pequeño, por sobre todas las cosas que pasen; buenas o malas, ama y vive. Te amamos hoy y siempre. Y lamentamos mucho no poder estar ahí contigo en estos momentos._** __

 _ **Tu madre escribió una carta para ti, que se encuentra dentro del paquete; por favor, léela cuando hallas visto todo el contenido del paquete.**_ __

 ** _Siempre tuyos, con amor_** __

 _ **Papá y mamá.**_ __

Harry se quedo sin moverse por un rato. Se podía decir que estaba en shock. Tomo con cuidado el paquete y empezó a abrirlo.

Después de eso, nada sería igual.

Espero que les guste...


	2. REVELACIÓN

SUBI EL SEGUNDO CAPI! YA ME EMPIEZO A DESTRABAR EN LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA DONDE LA HABIA DEJADO... PRONOT RETOMARÉ EL PROCESO CREATIVO DE MIS HISTORIAS ESTANCADAS! UN BESO! xoxoxo

* * *

Harry dejó la carta a un lado y tomo el paquete con sumo cuidado y lo abrió. Dentro había varios pergaminos fechados y un colgante que tenía un león junto a una pequeña M cubierta de Rubíes y Esmeraldas... Harry se colocó el colgante y lo metió debajo de su camiseta; tomo el pergamino con la fecha más antigua y lo abrió...

 _"Diciembre 1980"_

 _"Querido Hijo"_ La letra de este pergamino era más delicada y fina que la letra de la carta, Harry supuso que había sido Lily quien había escrito esto...

 _Para cuando leas esta carta, seguramente habrás oído hablar mucho del Gran Mago que fue Merlín y su historia con Arturo, entre muchas otras historias... Pero muy pocos han oído hablar de la descendencia de Merlín,_ \- "¿Merlín?" se preguntó Harry mentalmente y siguió leyendo - _El tuvo hijos con Nimue, la joven Princesa, Hija del Rey de Northumberland de quien se enamoró. A saber los nombres de sus hijos; Niniane la mayor, Adair y su gemelo Bertrán, sin embargo no poseían el poder que su padre tuvo alguna vez o el que su madre dominaba y nadie sabía por qué; Hasta que Niniane cumplió los 16 años, ese día recibió todos los poderes que por ser la princesa Heredera de Merlín y Nimue debía llevar; y así también 2 años más tarde recibían sus poderes, los gemelos. Sin embargo la tragedia llego a la familia cuando en una discusión los gemelos terminaron matándose entre ellos, de manera que solo Niniane quedo viva, siendo más poderosa que la Princesa Nimue; ya que tenía los poderes de su padre más desarrollados que Nimue, al ser su hija. La Princesa al ver esto, la desterró ya que tenía miedo y envidia de ella; y es que Niniane era una joven sumamente bondadosa que no aprobaba las malas acciones que Nimue llevaba a cabo. Ya que fue Nimue quien se encargo de desaparecer para siempre a Merlín. Niniane al quedar desterrada anduvo vagando por la tierra ayudada por sus poderes, conocio a Hesper Potter._  
 _De quien se enamoró profundamente y tuvieron varios hijos, como imagino que estas suponiendo, de esa familia nació el primer Potter con magia, ellos son nuestros ancestros y somos descendientes de Merlín sin embargo como puedes ver nuestros antiguos ancestros mantuvieron en secreto de familia, el hecho de ser sus herederos. Puesto que no era muy conveniente mostrar que Niniane estuviese viva y con descendencia para no desatar la furia de Nimue_

 _Así comenzó la línea ancestral de los Potter, 100 años después de la muerte de Niniane y Hesper Potter, una adivina; dio una profecía que se convirtió en leyenda que hablaba sobre la descendencia de Merlín, puesto que no le conocían descendientes a Merlín; acusaron a la bruja de charlatana._  
 _Solo hubo una sola familia que tomo con preocupación estas palabras, La familia Potter; puesto que Niniane adquirió el apellido Potter nadie pensó nunca que ella fuera la princesa Niniane, hija de Merlín y por lo tanto los Potter, sus descendientes._

 _La profecía dice así..._

 **Muchas lunas habrán pasado,**

 **Desde los tiempos del Gran Mago**

 **Más cuando los tiempos designados lleguen,**

 **El heredero Único ascenderá al poder,**

 **Sangre noble y mágica correrá por sus venas**

 **Su llegada será en una época de gran oscuridad.**

 **El poder que corre por sus venas**

 **Será el único capaz de terminar con la oscuridad,**

 **No habrá nadie de igual poder,**

 **Con él una nueva era llegara.**

 **Paz y tranquilidad habrá, más muchos dudaran**

 **Pero la marca de su ancestro**

 **Lo confirmara como heredero.**

 **El único con poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso y Al falso mesías se acerca.**

 **En la última luna del séptimo mes llegara,**

 **Nacido de los valientes.**

 **Cuando luz y oscuridad, Serpiente y León uno sean**

 **Lo imposible se hará.**

 **Lo conocido como malo cambiara**

 **Y todo lo conocido como bueno también cambiará.**

 **Y el mundo mágico vera nueva luz.**

 _La profecía pasó por todas las generaciones Potter siempre buscando la marca de la que hablaba la profecía, al nacer y a los dieciséis años. Más todo este tiempo no había sucedido nada._

 _Cuando tú naciste; tu abuela Dorea Potter, junto con los elfos ayudaron a que tú nacieras puesto que estamos escondidos bajo el encantamiento Fidelio por protección, por causa de Voldemort. A las pocas horas de que naciste una pequeña mancha que tenias en el pecho empezó a tomar forma, así es hijo; la marca de Merlín se dibujó en tu pecho. Nuestro temor era tan fuerte que te hice un encantamiento parecido al glamour pero con sangre. Sólo alguien de tu familia de sangre y magia puede quitarte el encantamiento; un simple "Finite Incantatem" directo al pecho, en la parte izquierda. Y la marca quedará visible; sin embargo, tus poderes aun no se muestran del todo en ti. Tu padre y yo suponemos que estos se manifestaran cuando cumplas los 16 años. Por el momento seguiremos escondidos; pero no sabemos cuánto más. Tu padre está desesperado, el quisiera lanzarse de cabeza a la acción pero entre tus abuelos y yo lo hemos detenido. James no sabe estarse tranquilo y ser paciente_ \- "Como yo" Pensó Harry

Harry dejó a un lado ese pergamino y tomó el siguiente.

 _"Julio 1981"_  
 _Harry:_  
 _Hoy fue tu cumpleaños, tus padrinos vinieron a verte en la mañana y tu guardián en la tarde; ya que no podían venir juntos a verte pues hubiera sido sospechoso. Tenía tanto tiempo sin verlos, sin duda le alegraron el día a James._  
 _Tu padrino Siri y su esposo_ -Harry se detuvo un momento en esta parte, mientras boqueaba enormemente **¡ESPOSO!** ¿Pero quién es? Harry dejo a un lado, todas las dudas y preguntas que tenía en su mente, para poder seguir leyendo - - _te trajeron una pequeña escoba de juguete, sin duda serás un día un gran jugador de Quidditch._  
 _Mientras que Rems te trajo un libro de cuentos_ _ **"Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo"**_ _Y tu padre y yo te obsequiamos el pequeño dije del León con la M de Merlín. Aunque si interpretamos la profecía, esta insinúa que tu pareja será una serpiente. James tuvo un ligero desmayo cuando se lo comente. Ojala tus abuelos estuvieran aquí con nosotros todavía. Pero debemos ser fuertes y seguir luchando. Mi pequeño, como quisiera que esta carga no pesara sobre tus hombros. Pero tu familia siempre estaremos contigo apoyándote Siempre._  
 _He estado investigando mucho sobre la historia de Merlín, más de lo que ya se. Le he pedido a Siri que me consiga todos los libros que pueda que hablen de él._

Harry termino de leer el pergamino y se quedó quieto un segundo. Su cabeza era un remolino de confusión, shock, y en parte alegría de estar leyendo algo escrito del puño y letra de su madre.  
Tomó un profundo suspiro y se acomodo para seguir leyendo el tercer y último pergamino.

 _"Septiembre 1981"_  
 _"Mi pequeño:"_ -El corazón de Harry daba un brinco cada que leía una frase así  
 _Tu magia, reconocerá a tu pareja cuando está esté lista para recibirte. Y como sabrás tu pareja es para siempre. El amor te llegara hijo; cuando llegue a ti, no lo rechaces; acéptalo y sé feliz_  
 _Después de mucho leer e investigar con tu papa y algunos retratos de la mansión Potter_ -Mansión Potter!? - _hemos llegado a la conclusión de los poderes que podrían llegar a manifestarse en ti. Ya sea pronto o cuando cumplas tus 16 años._

 _Lo he enlistado para poder tener un cierto orden en ellos._

 _Empatía. (Tener una visión general del futuro, precognición, leer los pensamientos de los demás, una versión ligera de la Legilimancia, y percibir ya sea presente, pasado o futuro, junto con sus sentimientos al tocar algo)_

 _Elemental. (Manejar todos lo elemento, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Fuego)_ _Capacidad para entender a todos los animales y criaturas mágicas, esto por la capacidad de ser elemental._

 _Legilimancia_

 _Oclumancia_

 _Lenguas (sirenio, pársel, duendigonza, troll, Wyrme El idioma de los dragones)_

 _Astronomía_

 _Y facilidades para aprender, pociones, herbología, transformaciones, movimientos lunares, etc. etc._

 _Sé que lo lograrás pequeño. Tú naciste para hacer cosas grandiosas y así será y estaremos orgullosos de ti._

 ** _Harry…_**

 ** _De ser así lo anterior; mi querido, tu magia sufrirá un gran cambio cuando tu herencia se manifieste._**

 ** _Estos últimos días los ataques han sido más fuertes, tal parece que la oscuridad va ganando terreno._**

 ** _Las cosas se están poniendo muy mal. No sabemos que podrá pasar pero queremos que sepas. Que por sobre todas las cosas siempre, sin importar lo que pase. Estaremos contigo. En tu corazón._**

 _Te Amamos Harry. No lo olvides Nunca_

 _"El ultimo enemigo a ser vencido, es la muerte"_

 _Con Amor, Mamá..._

 ** _Lily Potter Evans_**

Harry se quedó sin habla, grandes lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, su corazón estaba dividido entre una gran tristeza y una gran alegrí un lado otra vez, sobre sus hombros pesaba una gran responsabilidad, mientras que por el otro; ver las cartas de sus padres y saber que ellos estaban ahí con él. Le daba una cierta fortaleza para aceptar lo que viniera.

No supo cuanto tiempo lloró, ni en que momento se quedó dormido. Por lo que cuando llego la media noche; no vió el resplandor dorado que cubría su cuerpo; que fue tan grande que inclusive iluminó toda la casa. Añadiendo una protección extra a la casa.

* * *

y bien... que opinan? les gusta? dejen un rw! 


	3. ¿FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS?

TERCER CAPI!

Recuerden que los primeros ocho capis son resubidos (ya estaban en slasheaven) a partir del octavo ya serán mi más reciente producción..  
Espero que les guste!

* * *

CAPITULO 3

Cuando Harry despertó, tenía una jaqueca terrible; no recordaba que había ocurrido para amanecer así. Por lo que lentamente se fue palpando el cuerpo, para ver si no tenía algún hueso roto, cortesía de su tío y su primo.

Al ver que todo con sus miembros, estaba bien. Harry se incorporó de la pequeña cama y se coloco los lentes, en el proceso tiró algo al suelo; una vez puestos los lentes, vio los pergaminos tirados en el suelo y todo los vivido el día anterior, regreso con fuerza a su mente.

 _"_ _Creí que había sido un sueño"_ Pensó Harry _"_ _Pero ya vi que no"._ Se sacó el dije y lo empezó a observar con atención, mientras se ponía analizar todo lo ocurrido. No podía estar seguro de que su herencia hubiese llegado puesto no sentía nada raro en el. Y no podía hacer magia tampoco fuera del colegio.  
Estaba tan metido en sus cavilaciones que se sobresaltó cuando Tía Petunia le gritó, que se levantara y no estuviera holgazaneando en la cama.

 _"_ _Sí, claro. Holgazaneando yo; Holgazaneando esta ese cerdo que tienen por hijo"_ Refunfuño Harry mentalmente mientras decía. – Ya estoy aquí Tía Petunia –

¡Pronto! – Chilló tía Petunia – ¡Apresúrate! Que se le hace tarde a mi Dudley para ir al colegio y a Vernon para ir al trabajo, quiero el desayuno en 5 mins en la mesa. –

Sí tía Petunia – respondió Harry

En silencio sacó lo necesario para hacerles el almuerzo a esas ballenas que tenía por parientes. Cuando hubo terminado; fue a colocar los alimentos en la mesa su mano rozó el brazo de Dudley; al instante como si estuviera viendo una película.

Harry vio a Dudley mientras tenía a un adolescente más o menos de su estatura, pero ciertamente muy delgado; agarrado del cuello. Mientras le gritaba después vio como el chico se desmayaba y Dudley lo tumbaba al suelo. Momentos después sacó un cuchillo y se lo enterró al chico. Mientras otros chicos a su alrededor le hacían fiesta por ello.

Harry aventó el desayuno, que salpicó por todos lados; mientras una cara mezcla de asco y horror se instalaba en su cara. Petunia se le quedó viendo con una cara de terror a Harry. Mientras que Vernon empezaba a gritar.

-¡Fenómeno anormal! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! – Y diciendo esto lo empezó a golpear.

-¡Basta Vernon! No ves que si le quedan marcas, su padrino ése, si se entera él podría venir. –

Harry solo alcanzo a oír como Tía Petunia empezaba a gritar también, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

\- oOo – oOo – oOo –

Cuando Harry despertó, estaba otra vez dentro de la alacena; le dolía todo el cuerpo. Lentamente se incorporó y vio sangre en el piso y sobre la cama; sus ropas estaban también manchadas.

Volvió a recordar todo, el asco y el horror se mostraron en su cara. No quería volver a ver ni a tocar a Dudley nunca en su vida. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio a las lechuzas y el cuervo negro que se encontraban ahí esperando a que desatara los respectivos paquetes de sus patas.

Al verlos, todo lo sucedido anteriormente se borró de su mente y Harry se incorporó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, rápidamente quito el paquete al cuervo negro; que ululo y salió volando sin esperar respuesta.  
Después quito los paquetes de las demás lechuzas y dos de ellas emprendieron el vuelo sin esperar respuesta.

Ya llegaría la respuesta con Hedwig; solo una se quedó esperando respuesta _"_ _Sirius"_ Pensó Harry, y así era. Sabía que la lechuza de su padrino no se iría hasta que no tuviera una carta colgando de la pata. _"_ _Siempre tan impaciente; bueno, no sé de que me quejo si yo estoy igual"_ Pero Harry sabía que más que impaciencia, era la preocupación por que Harry no volviera a sufrir conexiones con Voldemort. Y recordó ese día con toda claridad.

 *** FLASHBACK ***

 _Harry vio que Sirius esquivaba el haz de luz roja de Bellatrix y se reía de ella._

-¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor! -le gritó Sirius, y su voz resonó por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación. El segundo rayo de la varita de Bellatrix fue directo a donde estaba Sirius segundos antes.  
Al ver esto Harry, que estaba ayudando a Neville a incorporarse, lo soltó para empuñar su varita con fuerza; ese rayo por poco le daba a su padrino. Harry se llenó de una furia que nunca había sentido jamás en su vida y lanzó un hechizo.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS! - y el hechizo impactó a Bellatrix en el pecho, y la lanzó hacia atrás su cuerpo se curvó describiendo un majestuoso círculo, y en su caída hacia atrás atravesó el raído velo que colgaba del arco.

La expresión en la cara de Bellatrix, era de miedo y sorpresa mientras caía por el viejo arco y desaparecía detrás del velo, que se agitó un momento como si lo hubiera golpeado una fuerte ráfaga de viento y luego quedó como al principio.

En eso… un dolor agudo atravesó la frente de Harry. Voldemort había llegado.

 *** FIN FLASHBACK ***

Harry aún después de todo este tiempo, no podía seguir sin creer en su buena suerte y que Sirius no muriese por su culpa. Pero bueno. Sirius seguía vivito y coleando.

Tomó la carta de Sirius y la desenvolvió.

 ** _"_** ** _Mi cachorro"_**

Feliz Cumpleaños; espero que te encuentres bien, y que esos asquerosos muggles que tienes por parientes te estén tratando bien.

 _– "_ _Si supieras"_ Pensó Harry – **_Quisiera que vinieras unos días a Grimauld Place conmigo. Antes de que vayas a la Madriguera._** _– "_ _¡Sí!" -_ _ **Hablaré con Dumbledore, para avisarle, aunque si no le parece; no te preocupes.  
No por nada somos Merodeadores. Algo se nos ocurrirá Tu regalo lo tengo aquí conmigo, puesto que no te lo podía mandar a esa casucha y que no se infartaran al verlo, digo, más de lo que ya se ponen.  
Cuídate Cachorro**_

Pd. Te mandare otra lechuza en unos pocos días

Te quiere. Tu Padrino. 

Harry dejó a un lado la carta de su padrino, tomó pergamino y tinta y se apresuró a contestarla.

 ** _"_** ** _Paddy:"_**

Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte

– Harry decidió que no le contaría a Sirius de el incidente, al menos hasta averiguar mas respuestas a sus muchas interrogantes. – **_Claro que me encantaría pasar unos días contigo, te echo mucho de menos y me encantaría platicar contigo de varias cosas.  
Esperare tu respuesta sobre ir a Grimauld Place, espero que salgamos con luz verde, si no; como tu dijiste, ya haremos algo._**

Cuídate Padrino, No hagas nada que yo no haría.

Te quiere Harry

Harry sonrió mientras amarraba la pata a la lechuza de Sirius y observaba mientras emprendía el vuelo…

* * *

Volvió con rapidez a la cama y tomo la carta que había traído el cuervo junto al paquete. Era una carta de un delicado color marrón, el sello venia en color verde y eran dos serpientes entrelazadas. En la parte del destinatario solo decía _"_ _Harry James Potter"_ en una aristocrática caligrafía.

Harry sonrío y se apresuro a leerla.

 ** _"_** ** _Cara-Rajada"_**

No tengo idea, si mi carta llegará a ti; dado que te encuentras en el mundo muggle.  
En serio, ¿cómo puedes vivir entre tanto muggle?  
En fin, el paquete adjunto lleva un presente por tu cumpleaños.  
Te tiene que gustar si no te cruciaré el trasero.

– Harry sonrió burlonamente – _**Y quita esa cara de burla, que ya sé que habrás puesto  
– **__"Tan bien me conoce" –_ _ **Sí, te conozco bien Potter.**_

Hasta Hogwarts.

Draco Lucius Malfoy  
Toujours Puissant

Harry volvió a sonreír y tomó el paquete que llevaba el mismo sello que la carta; era un paquete alargado y no muy grande. Lo abrió y ahogó un jadeo, era un porta varita muy parecido al del padre de Draco; en la punta tenía una hermoso león labrado en plata, y sus ojos eran dos pequeñas esmeraldas. Era simplemente hermoso, no había otra palabra para describirlo.

Lo acarició con suavidad mientras recordaba, como había sido que le llegara un presente de cumpleaños, por parte de Draco Malfoy; su némesis.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _Habían pasado unas horas desde el ataque al ministerio por parte de Voldemort, con considerables bajas para los mortífagos; puesto que McNair, Nott, y Lucius Malfoy habían sido enviados a Azkaban junto a otros dos mortífagos de bajo rango; mientras que Bellatrix había muerto.  
Voldemort había quedado en evidencia al presentarse en el ministerio y entonces todo el mundo había empezado a voltear a ver a Harry, dándose cuenta de que El-Niño-Que-Vivió siempre había dicho la verdad respecto a ese loco chiflado.  
Los reporteros se volvían locos tratando de obtener algo de información, mientras los alumnos de Hogwarts volteaban a verlo y susurraban conforme pasaba entre ellos.  
Harto de todo eso, Harry se encamino a su habitación para sacar su capa de invisibilidad; Hermione y Ron ya estaban avisados de que quería estar solo un rato.  
Tomó la capa y se encamino hacia el lago. Iba caminando hacia allá; cuando escucho ruidos detrás de unos arbustos que bloqueaban la vista, si alguien miraba desde el castillo.  
Se acercó con cuidado para ver que sucedía; ciertamente nunca espero aquello un grupo de varios Gryffindor con Ginny Weasley a la cabeza, Ernie MacMillan, y Anthony Golsdtein y varios Ravenclaws más; en medio de ellos se encontraba un muy golpeado Draco, cerca del desmayo. Mientras le seguían golpeando le decían cosas insultantes sobre su padre; al ver esto, Harry se enfureció y se quitó la capa de encima mientras decía con contenida furia._

-¡Ginny! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué estás golpeando a Malfoy? – Se acerco con cautela a Malfoy

\- Oh Harry, despreocúpate, no es nada. – Ginny respondió – solo le dábamos una cucharada de su propio chocolate a esta basura –

Todos rieron ante su respuesta, cosa que enfureció mas a Harry, mientras volteaba a ver a todos con una mirada que haría temblar al mismo Voldemort; dijo con una voz mortalmente helada.

\- Ya veo… - todos inmediatamente voltearon a verlo y se quedaron quietos – así que decidieron, ponerse al nivel del mismo Voldemort – varios temblaron al nombre – atacando entre más de 5 personas, a una persona. Sólo por ser hijo de Mortífago. Ya veo, me ha decepcionado mucho que mi propia casa resulte ser así. Debería darles pena lo que habéis hecho…-

\- P-Pero Harry… - Empezó a decir MacMillan mientras Ginny lo veía con mucho enfado y al mismo tiempo estupefacción por su reacción.

\- ¡Harry nada! Esto es de suma vergüenza y NO quiero volver a saber que algo así ocurre –

Harry sin añadir nada más se dio vuelta y empezó a ver cómo podía mover a Malfoy para llevarlo a Madame Pomfrey, estaba realmente mal.

\- Malfoy... ¿Puedes oírme? – Susurró Harry – voy a levitarte para poder llevarte con Madame –

\- ¡No, Potter, No! s-sólo llé…vame a algún lugar c-cerca de las mazmo…rras para poder ir a mi… dormitorio, No quie…ro ir a… la enferme…ría – soltó entre jadeos Malfoy.

\- De acuerdo, No te llevaré con Madame, pero irás conmigo a la sala de los menesteres, hay que revisarte todas esas heridas – Harry se levantó y lanzo un ligero desmaius y el hechizo de levitación a Malfoy y se retiró sin decir palabra. Cuando vio que ya nadie le observaba, lanzo la capa de invisibilidad sobre Draco y lo llevó a la sala de los menesteres.

Ahí, Harry hizo lo que pudo por curar las heridas de Malfoy con la ayuda de Dobby. Cuando terminó se sentó a esperar, a que Draco despertará.  
-¿Por qué me ayudaste Potter? – fue su primera pregunta al despertar.  
\- Porque era lo correcto, no es justo que te ataquen de esa forma si no has hecho nada para que lo hagan – respondió Harry  
\- Pero fue mi padre quien te atacó en el ministerio protestó Draco  
\- Exacto – dijo Harry – Tu padre, no tú. Las acciones de tus padres no deben determinar quien tú eres o lo que tú hagas –

Esa frase dio a Malfoy en que pensar, y estuvieron hablando por varias horas dándose cuenta de que realmente no eran tan antagónicos como pensaban en un principio.

\- Si no hubieras rechazado mi mano ese día con Madame Malkin, Potter; hubiéramos podido ser amigos – Dijo Malfoy después de un cómodo silencio.

\- Creo que tienes mucha razón, si no hubieras insultado a Hagrid, puede que si hubiera estrechado tu mano, quizás hubiera ido a Slytherin en lugar de Gryffindor y… Bueno las cosas hubieran sido diferentes quizá. Pero creo que no es tarde para ser amigos eh Malfoy? –

\- Amigos – dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se estrechaban la mano.

 *** FIN FLASHBACK***

Acarició por última vez, el porta varitas y empezó a escribir una carta de agradecimiento a Malfoy.

 ** _"_** ** _Hurón Albino"_**

Agradezco tu preocupación, los muggles; serán muggles siempre. Pero estoy bien.  
Por supuesto que me gusto el regalo. Un presente digno de todo un Malfoy.  
Sí, tú también quita esa tonta sonrisa de superioridad.

También me alegro de saber de ti.

Hasta Hogwarts.  
H.J.P.

Harry tomó a Hedwig y le amarró la carta en su pata, mientras le decía – Recuerda Hedwig, debes dársela solo a Draco. A nadie más –

* * *

Después se volvió a desenvolver los regalos restantes, una pequeña bola de cristal que mostraba a 3 animales frente a un árbol.

Cuando Harry lo vio con atención no pudo evitar llorar. Eran un pequeño lobo, un perro negro y un gran ciervo blanco, el árbol no era otro más que el sauce boxeador sobre ellos caía una ligera nieve sin llegar a cubrirlos. Tomó la carta que lo acompañaba

 ** _"_** ** _Mi pequeño prongs"_**

Tu padre me regaló esta pequeña bola de cristal cuando cumplí los 16 años; y me encantaría que tú la conservaras, estoy seguro que tu padre estaría encantado con que tú la tuvieras.  
Quite a la rata, me costó un poco pero lo logré.  
Cachorro, espero que estés bien; ojalá no esté tan ocupado para cuando haya que ir a recogerte.

Abrazos.  
Moony

La carta de Hermione con sus preocupaciones, felicitaciones etc. y de regalo un libro de vuelo versión actualizada.  
De parte de Ron una pequeña snitch de adorno, mientras que de la Sra. Weasley recibió el tradicional pastel.

 **_OoO_oOo_OoO_**

Harry sonrió mientras veía todos sus presentes, ya era pasado el medio día cuando Tía Petunia empezó a quitar los candados de la pequeña alacena.

\- ¡Arriba niño! Debes ayudarme a hacer la comida – Gritó Tía Petunia y salió sin mirarlo siquiera

Suspirando, Harry se paró y siguió a Tía Petunia a la cocina. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no tocar la piel de su tía mientras cocinaba con ella. Pero cuando se acercó a la mesa, colocando los cubiertos; tuvo otra visión;

* Era de noche, no se veía a tía Petunia ahí, sólo estaba tío Vernon mirando impaciente, al reloj. Cuando dio la medianoche, se oyeron ligeros golpes en la puerta, vio nada menos que Dumbledore entrar y hablar con Vernon.  
\- Ya le dije, maldito fenómeno; Nosotros no nos quedaremos con ese crío – rugió Vernon  
Al ver esto, Dumbledore saco un pequeño saco de entre su túnica y dijo – póngale precio, ud podrá hacer lo que quiera con el excepto matarlo y cuando cumpla 11 años vendré por él – saco varios fajos de dinero muggle, lo dejó en la mesa y se fue.*

Atónito por lo que vio, se volteó hacia tía Petunia y le dijo con ferocidad en su ojos y tristeza en su voz – Dime tía Petunia, ¿cuánto te pago a ti Dumbledore, para tratarme como lo hicieron todos estos años?

Petunia pegó un brinco y ahogo un jadeo – _"_ _Lo sabe"_ escuchó el pensamiento Harry, que se quedo en semi estado de shock al ver manifestaciones de su herencia.  
– A mi no me pago nada ese viejo chiflado, el trato lo hizo con Vernon; cuando intenté negarme a eso, Tu tío me amenazó con mandarte al peor orfanato que encontrara. -  
Tía Petunia se secó unas lágrimas _¡"Esta Llorando"!_ Boqueó Harry mentalmente – Así que acepté las condiciones para que no te llevaran lejos, por un tiempo realmente te odié, porque no comprendía; porque tu no habías muerto y Lily sí.  
Pero luego me di cuenta que tú eras lo único que me quedaba que me uniera a ella, y no me importó si eras mago o no. Sólo el hecho de que tú fueras el hijo de mi hermana. – Terminó de decir Petunia

Harry se quedó totalmente en blanco por unos minutos, su mente era una vorágine entre sentimientos de traición, furia, tristeza, alegría todo hecho coktail en su mente y corazón.

Y entre todas esas cosas dos verdades brillaron cuál sol al mediodía.

 **Una:**  
Realmente las sospechas de sus padres sobre Dumbledore eran cierta, y no era el abuelito bonachón come caramelos que aparentaba ser

 **Dos:**  
Por primera vez en toda su vida, veía a tía Petunia como un ser humano con sentimientos y que realmente quiso a Lily como su hermana, aunque dijera lo contrario.

Lo siento Harry – Dijo con gran tristeza tía Petunia.

Harry se sorprendió y le contestó – No lo sientas tía Petunia, entiendo lo que tuviste que haber pasado con todo esto. Me alegra saber que realmente no me odias…. –

Petunia iba a contestar cuando dos lechuzas entraron por la ventana, una era una lechuza dorada; mientras que la otra lechuza era de Hogwarts

 _-"Gringotts" –_ escuchó Harry en la mente de Petunia con un profundo sentimiento de añoranza.

Sin decir palabra Harry tomó las dos cartas y volteó a ver a tía Petunia con un rostro interrogante.

-Adelante, tomate tu tiempo; yo podré hacer la comida sola.-

Harry se fue al jardín con ambas cartas, empezó por leer la carta de Hogwarts. Esta tenía una letra que reconocería hasta con los ojos cerrados, _"_ _Dumbledore"_ pensó con fastidio.

 ** _"_** ** _Querido Harry:_**

Sirius me ha dicho que quiere que vayas unos días a verlo a Grimauld Place, por lo que me parece bien.  
Estaré por ti en una semana, llegare sobre las 5 de la tarde.

A. Dumbledore."

A Harry le pareció sospechoso que Dumbledore en persona viniera a recogerlo, cuando bien podían ir a recogerlo Sirius y Remus, o alguien más de la orden.  
Decidió que tendría que estar alerta a los pensamientos de Dumbledore y averiguar que se traía entre manos.

* * *

Tomó la carta de Gringotts y comenzó a leerla.

 ** _Estimado Sr. Potter._**

Como parte de las instrucciones que dejó su Padre respecto a sus acciones en el banco, me permito informarle que se han llevado a cabo algunas acciones respecto a sus cámaras.  
Por lo que le solicito que en cuanto le sea posible, se presente a Gringotts para hacer el cambio de herencia formal.

Dirección de Gringotts  
W.E. Grimdy.

 _¿"Cámaras"? ¿Pero si sólo tengo una?_ Grandes interrogantes se plantaron en Harry; no tenía idea de que podía ser. Decidió que no le diría nada a nadie hasta no estar seguro de las cosas y se propuso mentalmente hacer una gran investigación acerca de lo que él no sabía.

OoO_oOo_OoO

Eran las 5:00 de la tarde, cuando el timbre sonó en la casa de Privet Drive No. 4; Harry se apresuró a poner la máscara perfecta que había estado practicando por siete largos días para este momento.  
Dumbledore Había llegado. 

* * *

Espero que me dejen un RW con su opinión!  
Un Beso! xoxo


	4. GRIMMAULD PLACE

CUARTO CAPI! Espero les guste! haganmelo saber!

* * *

\- ¡Harry, mi muchacho! – Fue lo primero que escuchó Harry al bajar las escaleras y encontrarse cara a cara con Dumbledore.  
-Profesor Dumbledore, que agradable volver a verlo _\- ¡Sí claro!_ Pensó Harry mientras escaneaba los pensamientos de Dumbledore. _"_ _No veo nada raro, ¿será que no le habrá llegado la dichosa herencia que les llega a los Potter a los 16 años? Aunque con la suerte de este mocoso, será mejor estar al pendiente. Tiene una jodida suerte"_ – ¿Estás listo para irte? ¿Están listas tus maletas? –

-Todo listo y arreglado profesor – contestó Harry con una gran sonrisa que él no tenía ni idea de cómo había logrado ponerla. – Bien, pues vámonos. -  
Se tomo del brazo de Dumbledore; sin entrar en contacto con su piel, Harry no quería más visiones por el momento al menos, no hasta que estuviera bien seguro de la manera en que funcionaban sus nuevos dones.

De inmediato sintió el familiar tirón del traslador que tantas náuseas le daba. Y llegaron a las afueras de Grimauld Place; una vez levantadas las defensas que la rodeaban, Harry entró corriendo para abrazar a su padrino.  
-¡Sirius! – Gritó mientras se aferraba al moreno ojiazul – te extrañe mucho padrino.  
\- Y yo a ti cachorro, y yo a ti – contestó Sirius con una enorme y pícara sonrisa en su cara; mientras caminaba con Harry hacia la cocina, lejos de los gritos del retrato de la Sra. Black.

Harry escaneó la mente de Sirius mientras iban caminando, no encontró nada que no fuera un inmenso amor, cariño y un toque de preocupación en sus pensamientos y un sentimiento que estaba seguro que no tenía nada que ver con él, pero no lograba captar del todo.

\- ¡Kreacher! – Llamó Sirius y al instante se oyó un "plop" – sírvenos el té – ordenó sin voltear a verlo, mientras se acomodaban en el comedor.  
\- Y bien Harry… – empezó a decir Dumbledore _"_ _Y aquí empezamos, va listo el viejo chocho si cree que le diré algo"_ fue el pensamiento de Harry – ¿Has estado bien? ¿No te has sentido fuera de lo normal en estas últimas semanas? – _"_ _Habla mocoso, tengo que saber que tipo de herencia has recibido; no sea que esto trastoque mis planes. Aunque con eso de que la pareja destinada de James era Lily, seguro será alguna estúpida criatura mágica."_

\- No, Profesor; Fuera de algunas pesadillas sobre el ataque al ministerio, no he tenido otra cosa de que preocuparme. – contestó con tranquilidad Harry escaneando la mente de Dumbledore – Voldy ahora si me dio vacaciones – _"_ _Algo no anda bien, lo veo muy relajado ¿Lo habrán tratado mejor esos muggles? supongo que tendré que recurrir a mis informantes para averiguar que pasa"_ Harry tomó nota mental de esto _¿informantes?_ \- Bueno, mi muchacho; me alegra que realmente estés bien, pero cualquier cosa, que te sientas mal o pase algo raro; con confianza acércate al despacho para platicar –

Dumbledore estuvo un rato mas platicando con Sirius sobre algunos asuntos de la orden y luego volvió a insistirle a Harry que si algo le pasaba fuera al despacho del director a hablar sobre ello. Harry tenía que darle crédito; era sumamente insistente y estaba seguro que ahí no acabaría el asunto. Aunque con esa sonrisa de abuelito cariñoso y bonachón, nadie creería lo que era capaz de maquinar.

\- Bien Harry, por fin estamos solos; cuéntame cómo te fue en estas vacaciones con los muggles – Pidió Sirius mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla. – Pues estoy bien Siri, aunque si por mí fuera no regresaría jamás a esa casa – respondió Harry – tú sabes, que no quieran la magia cada día me desespera más… Ninguno de los dos dijo nada; no era necesario, ambos entendían perfectamente la sensación de no ser bienvenido en el lugar al que supuestamente podrías llamar "hogar" _"_ _Pobrecito de mi cachorro, tan solo y tiene que aguantar a esos asquerosos muggles; Dumbledore que no deja que se venga a vivir a Grimauld Place y encima tener sobre sus hombros el deshacerse del cara de serpiente. ¡Joder!"_ – Sirius…- Harry interrumpió los pensamientos de Sirius - ¿Qué tanto confías en Dumbledore? – _"_ _¿Dumbledore? Bueno aparte de que la senectud le está llegando al viejo y es un poco manipulador, hace lo que puede o al menos eso creo, aunque mi cachorro no lo pregunta nada más porque sí"_ – ¿Porque lo preguntas cachorro? Digo el viejo de repente se deschaveta, pero creo que si es de confiar; digo después de todo nos ha ayudado en lo que ha podido… y sigue peleando contra Voldemort – _"_ _Ay Paddy, si supieras…. Pero No, no te diré nada porque eres capaz de ir a darle una golpiza al estilo muggle_ – Bueno, Padfoot; te preguntaba porque no sé… pienso que a veces nos oculta demasiadas cosas que deberíamos saber… Sólo eso; no era nada más, es tarde iré a dormir… ¿Podríamos ir mañana a Gringotts? – Claro cachorro… mañana iremos a Gringotts. 

oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo 

Al día siguiente, cuando Harry despertó olió un aroma delicioso que parecía estar en toda la casa. Olía a panqueques, jugo de calabaza y más, el estomago de Harry hizo un divertido rugidito de hambre; bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia mientras gritaba -¡MOONY!  
Y en efecto, era Moony quien se encontraba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno; Kreacher quién sabe dónde andaba y Sirius… Bueno, Sirius era cosa aparte, criado en una familia sangre pura, obviamente no cocinaban; después en casa de James y luego Azkaban así que él estaba descartado.

\- ¡Cachorro! – Contestó Remus mientras le daba una gran sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo – Te eche tanto de menos pequeño, siéntate a desayunar – _"_ _mmmm… Harry ya recibió su herencia, su magia cambió y su aroma también, como cuando James la recibió; aunque la magia de Harry se siente mucho más poderosa que la de Prongs, quisiera saber quién será la pareja de mi cachorro"_

 _Oops!_ \- Fue el pensamiento de Harry, al parecer tendría que contarle algunas cosas más profundas a Rems, no fuera ser que preguntara enfrente de Paddy y entonces sí se armara la buena.

Harry ya estaba sentado a la mesa, junto con Remus cuando escucharon el arrastrar de pies y cobijas que hacia un Sirius totalmente adormilado. Harry y Remus se carcajearon al verlo llegar, mientras Sirius se cabreaba totalmente y mordía con un agradable puchero una tostada.  
\- Bien – dijo Harry – no te dije ayer Paddy, porque quería que también estuviera Moony; debo ir a Gringotts a hacer el cambio de herencia formal – Sirius y Remus se sorprendieron _"_ _¿Tan Pronto?"_ fue el pensamiento de ambos. – En Privet Drive recibí una carta en la que me pedían que fuera a hacerlo en cuánto me fuera posible.

No se dijo más; después del desayuno salieron al callejón Diagon, hacia Gringotts. Sirius iba en su forma animaga ya que seguía siendo buscado por los aurores del ministerio. Llegaron a Gringotts y Harry pidió hablar con el Goblin que había firmado su carta.

\- Ah Sr. Potter, ha venido Ud. Más pronto de lo que pensé, es perfecto. Si me hace Ud. El favor de seguirme. – Dijo el Goblin apenas lo vio, cuando Harry y Remus empezaron a seguirlo; se volteó y los paró – De aquí en más, solo podré hacer los trámites con el Sr. Potter en forma personal y sin acompañantes, además que tendrá que pasar por los controles de autenticidad, pruebas contra hechizos oscuros, maleficio imperio etc.

Remus y Padfoot, tuvieron que salir a esperar a Harry mientras él iba a realizar los trámites.  
Bien Sr. Potter… - comenzó a decir el Goblin mientras tomaba de su escritorio un pergamino – para empezar, debo pedirle una gota de su sangre para saber que realmente es Ud. – Harry se pinchó el dedo y dejó caer una gota de sangre en el centro del pergamino, mientras unas letras se iban escribiendo en el.

 ** _Nombre: Harry James Potter Evans  
Padre: James Potter  
Madre: Lily Potter Evans  
Nacido: 31/07/1981 _**

Listo, ahora respecto a su herencia – dijo Grimdy, mientras sacaba varios pergaminos de un pequeño baúl con decoraciones en oro. – su padre confío en mi para que cuando cumpliese los 16, Ud. Pudiera tomar posesión de su herencia, por lo que tenemos… La cámara 687, que sus padres abrieron para que pudiera disponer de ella en cuanto llegara Ud. Al mundo mágico, la cámara 680 que era de su madre, sus abuelos; los Sres. Evans la abrieron para ella. La cámara 685 de su padre, y la cámara 715 de la herencia Potter. Además se encuentran varias propiedades, la mansión Potter, la casa de los Potter en el valle de Godric, la casa de campo de la dinastía Potter, y un apartamento en el mundo muggle.- Harry tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras preguntaba – ¿t-todo e-eso?

\- Aún hay más Sr. Potter – dijo el Goblin mientras tomaba otro cofre más pequeño que estaba totalmente cubierto de oro, con un escudo de armas similar al de la carta que recibió en Privet Drive – Este cofre, contiene el derecho al puesto en el Wizengamot que toda Dinastía antigua posee, su padre no tuvo tiempo de tomarlo; puesto que ellos partieron poco tiempo después de que viniera a hacer el cambio formal de herencia. Por ahora quien ostenta esos títulos es el Profesor Dumbledore, pero no de manera oficial puesto que solo un miembro de la familia podrá ocuparlos y solo la familia puede abrir el cofre, ya que éste reconoce la magia familiar. Por lo que su herencia quedaría así

 ** _Propiedades:  
Mansión Potter  
Hogar Potter-Evans  
Casa de Campo Potter  
Apartamento Potter-Evans_**

Cámaras:  
680  
685  
687  
715

Harry se shockeó, pero como el buen Slyffindor que era se obligó a mantener la cabeza fría, mientras iba con Grimdy de cámara en cámara para revisar sus pertenencias, este le dijo.

\- Sr. Potter su familia ha estado siempre en la mira de muchas personas, la constante envidia ha sido un factor, puesto que a pesar de ser un familia de gran renombre y con mucha antigüedad, siempre se mantuvieron muy diferentes al resto. Cuide sus espaldas y revise bien en quien confía, el enemigo no siempre es el que viste de negro.  
Harry sabía que nunca había que desestimar los consejos de estas criaturas, Así que cuando terminaron de hacer todo el papeleo, Harry le agradeció al Duende sus consejos y sus atenciones.

Cuando se encontró con Paddy y Remus, traía un semblante un poco más serio mientras en el bolsillo de su pantalón llevaba encogido, el cofre que contenía los pergaminos del Wizengamot. _"_ _Mi cachorro se ve muy preocupado, me pregunto cuánto más aguantará sin explotar"_ – ¿Todo bien mini prongs?  
\- Si Moony, todo bien; sólo que venía pensando. ¿Qué Uds. No sabían de la mansión Potter? – dijo Harry mientras escaneaba sus pensamientos para saber si le decían la verdad o no – Claro que si cachorro, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – Contestó Remus – ¡Pues yo me acabo de enterar hace ratito por boca de un Goblin!

\- Lo siento cachorro, pero ha sido poco el tiempo en que podemos estar juntos y esos temas son los últimos que hablamos. – _"_ _Pobre de mi prongsie, realmente te hicieron mucho daño al apartarte por tanto tiempo del mundo mágico"_ – Pero estaré por unos días más en Grimauld Place y ahí podremos platicar de lo que tú quieras.

Llegaron a Grimauld Place con un Sirius totalmente desesperado por dejar su forma animaga, la paciencia es una virtud de los dioses; algo que Sirius Orión Black III no poseía.  
\- Bien cachorro, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te trató bien él duende? ¿No te lastimó? ¿Qué te dijo? – acribilló con preguntas a Harry.  
Después de dejarle en claro que todo estaba bien y comer, Harry subió a su cuarto. Se preguntaba él porque su poder se manifestaba en momentos sí y en momentos no; cuánto deseaba tener a su lado a Hermione o a Draco, que tenían más cerebro para ese tipo de cosas necesitaba cuánto antes hablarlo con alguien que tuviera la certeza de que no iría con la voz cantante. Pero no estaba seguro de la confianza de Hermione en su totalidad; no después de escuchar los pensamientos del viejo chiflado. Necesitaba a alguien que entendiera los temas a tratar y que fuera neutral en ese aspecto  
Estaba por dormirse cuando le llegó a la mente alguien que podría ayudarle.

Era hora de mantener una charla civilizada con la Sra. Black...

* * *

Un beso para todxs! LOS REVIEWS NO CUESTAN Y A MI ME HACEN FELIZ! :D


	5. DE MENTIRAS, TRAICIONES Y ALGO MÁS

NUEVA ACTU!  
YA ESTOY TRABAJANDO LA HISTORIA DESDE DONDE ME QUEDÉ ESTANCADA DESDE HACE CASI TRES AÑOS! (Lo sé! lo sé! demasiado tiempo) EN FIN! ESPERO LES GUSTE!

* * *

CAPITULO 5

Harry despertó un poco desorientado, pero con un humor increíble; No tenía idea del porqué de su buen humor sólo que había dormido bien y en una cama súper cómoda. Hasta que se acordó que no había dormido en Privet Drive si no en Grimauld Place, con Siri y Rems.  
Iba bajando las escaleras de su habitación cuando pegó un grito de triunfo; sabía por qué había podido dormido bien; Por primera vez en años no soñó con Voldemort.  
\- ¡Harry! – Sirius venía más dormido que despierto junto a un muy despierto Remus ambos varita en mano. - ¿Estás bien, que pasó; por qué el grito?  
\- Lo siento Paddy, es que amanecí de muy buen humor y por eso grité de alegría, siento mucho haberlos despertado; haré el almuerzo en recompensa – contestó Harry con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la cocina – Vuelvan a sus habitaciones, será desayuno a la habitación.

Sirius y Remus habían tenido días pesados, que sin rezongar regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Mientras tanto Harry fue a la cocina, en la cual no había casi nada de provisiones.  
\- Kreacher – Llamó Harry, cruzando los dedos para que el elfo gruñón respondiera a su llamado; se oyó un ¡Plop! Seguido de varias imprecaciones sobre los sangresucias, los traidores a la sangre y demás – Kreacher – volvió a repetir Harry.  
El efecto fue inmediato, Kreacher volteó a ver a Harry con sus enormes ojos  
– Harry Potter Señor, hay algo que pueda hacer por Ud. Amo, Señor ¿? – dijo mientras se inclinaba y su nariz pegaba hasta el suelo.  
Harry se sorprendió, pero de algún modo encontró su voz para contestarle. – Kreacher, quiero hacer el desayuno y no hay provisiones, me preguntaba si podrías traerlas; puesto que yo no puedo salir.- pidió.  
-Por supuesto Señor – un "plop" más y Kreacher ya no estaba ahí. _"_ _Que raro"_ pensó Harry mientras empezaba a preparar café y se sentaba a esperar a Kreacher. Minutos después Kreacher estaba de regreso.

Cuando estaban en la cocina, trabajando en un cómodo silencio; Kreacher se animó a romper el silencio.  
\- ¿Por qué oculta su herencia?, Señor – Harry dio un brinco y casi soltó el sartén que había agarrado. -¿C-cómo? – alcanzó a decir Harry mientras miraba con asombro a Kreacher, que se revolvía las manos nerviosamente.  
\- Kreacher percibe el gran poder que emana el Amo y los elfos no olvidamos Señor, la leyenda que inició hace muchos años; nosotros los elfos tomamos las palabras como reales Amo Harry Potter y cuando Ud. Nació, los elfos sentimos la magia cambiar y supimos que el tiempo de la Profecía Olvidada llegó. - ¿L...La profecía olvidada? – Habló Harry  
\- Si Amo; verá, el contenido de la profecía no se conoce pero es la base de la leyenda. – Dijo Kreacher - ¿Cómo es posible que sepas todo esto que no es del conocimiento de los magos en su totalidad? – Preguntó Harry – Porque esa información fue oída por lo elfos en los tiempos antiguos y pasó por todas las generaciones; Pero dado que los elfos no tienen mucha conversación con los magos, por eso muchos magos no lo saben.

Harry se volvió a seguir con el desayuno, cuando estaban por terminarlo; Harry dijo. –Tu ama, La Sra. Black ¿conoce de estas leyendas Kreacher? – Si Amo Harry Potter. – Gracias Kreacher, por favor; Ni una palabra de esto a nadie. Al menos no por el momento.

El resto de la mañana fue tranquilo, Harry se encerró en la biblioteca mientras Sirius se marchaba a **"** **una misión"** en palabras de él. Pero Harry que podía sentir sus sentimientos y escuchar sus pensamientos, solo río mientras meneaba la cabeza.  
Remus entró a la biblioteca dispuesto a conseguir las respuestas que satisficieran su curiosidad, _"_ _Bien, Round 1"_ Pensó Harry mientras cerraba el libro que estaba hojeando y se volteaba a ver a Remus que, vaya que se veía nervioso.  
\- Cachorro – _"_ _Oh Merlín, que no se enoje por favor"_ – ¿Te has sentido bien?, no me malinterpretes – se apresuró a aclarar – sólo que siento que algo ha cambiado en tu esencia mágica y me ha dado curiosidad por preguntarte  
\- Bien Moony, me preguntaba cuando ibas a preguntarlo sabes; si la verdad algo cambió en mí, más de lo que siquiera puedes imaginar, pero por lo pronto hay varias cosas que debo hacer primero antes de que te lo cuente todo. Sólo te diré una cosa: No Confíes Demasiado en Dumbledore. –  
\- ¡Qué! – _"_ _No puede ser, Jam's me dijo lo mismo poco antes de que murieran."_ – P…Pero cachorro, por qué lo dices… ¿es que acaso sabes algo que nosotros no?  
\- Así es Remus, es algo que yo sé y Uds. Todavía No. Espero que confíes en mi palabra de mago, que cuando sea el momento serás de los primeros en saberlo ¿Está bien, Moony?

Después de eso, Moony se excusó en que estaría en su habitación y Harry siguió enfrascado en su lectura. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, salió hacia el corredor donde se encontraba la Sra. Black.  
El retrato estaba dormido, bueno; en silencio que es lo mismo. _"_ _Adiós tranquilidad"_ pensó Harry mientras convocaba un hechizo silenciador a su alrededor sin varita.  
\- Sra. Black – Dijo Harry en voz alta mientras el retrato empezaba a gritar, _"_ _Y aquí vamos"_ \- ¡TRAIDORES, INMUNDOS SANGRESUCIAS Y MESTIZOS! ¡PROFANANDO LA MAGIA, NO MERECEIS… -  
\- ¡SEÑORA BLACK, DEJE DE GRITAR COMO UNA BANSHEE LOCA… QUIERO HABLAR CON UD! – Ahora fue Harry quien había pegado los gritos. El efecto en la Sra. Black fue inmediato.  
\- Retira tus palabras Potter, que yo no parezco una Banshee – dijo fríamente la Sra. Black.  
\- Retirare mis palabras cuando la vea a Ud. Actuar como fue criada, una mujer de sociedad con modales. Justo como ahora. – La cara de la Sra. Black era todo un poema. – Bien, ya sin gritos; quería hablar con Ud. De algunas dudas que tengo; claro, si Ud. ¿Quiere? – Preguntó Harry y como buen Slytherin que era agregó amablemente – No conozco a Nadie mejor que Ud. Para ayudarme Sra. Black  
\- Habla Potter – fueron sus frías palabras.  
\- ¿Qué sabe Ud. De la leyenda de Merlín? –

Sí la Sra. Black se sorprendió, No lo demostró y empezó a contarle lo que sabía y cuando terminó le dijo.  
\- Y eso es todo Potter, no hay más información que esa; Claro que son cuentos absurdos de gente que no tenía que hacer. –  
\- Se equivoca, las leyendas no siempre son mentiras; Quizá algunas si sean inventos de la gente, más no todas – - ¿Ah sí? – Dijo burlonamente la Sra. Black – ¿Podrías probar la veracidad de esta o alguna otra?  
\- De hecho sí puedo probar una… Pero necesitaría su palabra, de que esto no saldrá de aquí – Dijo Harry con seriedad.  
\- La tienes, Potter –

Sin decir palabra, Harry se quitó la playera que traía puesta.  
\- Que se supo… - empezó a decir la Sra. Black, pero calló cuando vio como Harry se llevaba la mano al pecho, a la altura del corazón y decía en un callado susurro _"_ _Finite Incantatem"_ al instante, una marca se dejó ver mientras una fuerte ola de magia lo envolvía.  
\- ¡Salazar Bendito! ¿En verdad eres tú…? Oh Merlín – era lo único que podía repetir una y otra vez hasta que Harry la interrumpió.  
\- Verá Sra. Black, es Ud. La primera en saber todo esto; así que bueno, entiende el por qué de guardar silencio. Yo puedo ocultar mi marca, más no mi poder.  
\- Te di mi palabra Potter – Gracias Sra. Black.

Siguieron platicando, hasta que Harry se dio cuenta de que se hacía tarde y pronto llegaría Sirius; se despidieron con la promesa de volver a platicar y con un Harry lleno de sorprendentes e impactantes noticias.

Mientras dicha platica, se llevaba a cabo. Algo sucedió a miles de Km. De ahí.

* * *

\- ¡No está Nagini, la conexión no está! – un furioso Voldemort daba vueltas en una fastuosa biblioteca mientras repetía la misma frase una y otra vez. Hasta que Nagini sugirió mandar a alguien a averiguar todo esto.

\- Ssseveruss, mí querido Ssseveruss – fueron las palabras de Voldemort, cuando su "fiel" Mortífago entró en la habitación y se arrodilló ante él.  
\- Mi Señor – dijo Severus, contento de que su máscara ocultara el asco que le producía estar cerca de ese remedo de hombre.  
\- Ssseveruss, me habías dicho que el tonto niñato de Potter no dominaba la Oclumancia ¿No es así Ssseveruss? – - Si, Mi Señor, tú lo pudiste comprobar hace unas semanas –  
\- ¡Crucio! ¡PUES, RESULTA! ¡Que la conexión ya no está, Ssseveruss! Y te exijo Severus que traigas respuestas, si no; el castigo será memorable; ¡Vete!

Horas más tarde Sirius llegaba a casa, seguido a los pocos minutos de un furioso Severus Snape. Más no imaginaban lo que se iban a encontrar al llegar.

* * *

-¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK III! ¡RUEGALE A CIRCE Y A MERLIN POR AYUDA QUE DONDE NO ME DES RESPUESTAS, VERAS POR QUE SOY YO QUIEN DERROTARA A ESE CHIFLADO DE VOLDEMORT! – La casa inclusive cimbró ante los gritos de Harry, y no era un Howler era el mismito Harry en persona, sumamente cabreado, enfurecido y todo lo que se le parezca.  
\- Cachorro – dijo un espantado Sirius Black – ¿Q…Que R…Respuestas?  
\- ¡ME QUIERES DECIR! ¡¿CUANDO DIANTRES, PENSABAS DECIRME QUE ESTAS CASADO?! – Sirius se puso pálido - ¡¿Y NO SOLO ESO… QUE ESTAS CASADO CON SNAPE?! ¡HABLA, ANTES DE QUE PIERDA EL CONTROL –  
De hecho, las ventanas empezaban a vibrar mientras Remus y Snape tenían sus varitas en alto y Sirius; bueno decir pálido era poco, el pobre estaba al borde del colapso, Snape también palideció pero mantuvo la compostura.  
\- ¡3 AÑOS SIRIUS BLACK; 3 MALDITOS AÑOS DESDE QUE SUPE QUE ERAS MI PADRINO Y NUNCA TE DIGNASTE A DECIRMELO! ¡HABLA MALDITA SEA!-

Harry estaba realmente cabreado, Snape intentó lanzarle un ligero desmaius por la espalda para tranquilizarlo y vio con desmedido asombro, como su magia rechazaba el hechizo.  
\- H…Harry, Merlín, E…Espera p…por favor; te contare todo, pero tranquilízate – suplicaba un más que pálido Sirius – Fue ahí que Harry se dio cuenta de que su magia estaba fuera de control y empezó a tranquilizarse. Gradualmente su magia se tranquilizó y la casa dejó de temblar. – Sigo enojado Sirius Black así que habla que no tengo tu tiempo.

Con un profundo suspiro, Sirius se sentó en una silla junto a un protector Severus Snape y empezó su relato; Empezaron una relación en secreto cuando estaban por salir de Hogwarts, después de que tuvieran que pasar tiempo juntos en castigo por lo del sauce boxeador; planeaban formalizar la relación una vez salidos de Hogwarts, pero la guerra se recrudeció y concientes de que posiblemente no se volvieran a ver se casaron también en secreto. Severus era de los pocos que sabía que Sirius no era el guardián de Harry pero aun así no estaba seguro de que Sirius no fuese el que hubiese matado a todos esos muggles.

Cuando terminó su relato, los mayores voltearon a ver a Harry esperando verlo con esa mirada de quien piensa que ha obrado mal. Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo tan tranquilo y con una sonrisa que se podía apreciar hasta burlona.

\- No se ría Potter, ¡vergüenza le debería tratar así a su padrino, como se atreve! – dijo Snape. Harry se levantó de su silla y se encaminó a las escaleras.  
\- ¡POTTER! – Fue el grito de Snape – Más vale que se detenga donde esta, o las consecuencias serán graves. - Qué me hará Profesor Snape – _"_ _Merlín, como duele que me llame Profesor, en lugar de padrino"_ – ¿Imponer castigos cómo en Hogwarts?

\- Sr. Potter… No se complique más la vida –  
Harry solo dijo – Bien; ni crean que esto se quedara así, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y lo que han hecho no ha sido poco. –  
\- El mundo no gira a su alrededor Sr. Potter cuando se dará cuenta de ello, por si no lo ha notado MI esposo es quien tiene que estar aquí atendiendo a un niñato insolente cuya actitud es totalmente despreciable. Así que compórtese – dijo fríamente Severus _"_ _Oh Merlín, ¿Cómo me acerco a él, si todo lo que hago es regañarlo?"_

Harry decidió empezar a mostrar algunos de sus talentos y de pasó mostrar porqué el sombrero seleccionador lo había querido poner en Slytherin. - Tiene razón; Profesor, el mundo no gira alrededor de mí, eso lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo. Y hoy doy más fe de ello que antes. No te preocupes PADRINO SEVERUS, tendrás a Sirius para que lo disfrutes tu solito. Sólo cuestiónate a ti mismo, tu comportamiento todos estos 6 años, que desde que te conocí pareciera que disfrutas hacerme la vida peor que mierda de troll. –

Y sin decir más, se volteó y siguió caminando hacia su habitación; y esta vez, Nadie se atrevió a molestarlo. Si en esos momentos hubieran dejado caer un alfiler al piso, el ruido hubiera sido estrepitoso.

Mientras que arriba, Harry tuvo que ponerse un hechizo de silencio; porque no pudo aguantar las carcajadas, ver las caras de sus padrinos y su guardián no había tenido precio. Ya luego ajustaría la situación con ellos. Por lo pronto quería que sufrieran un poco, después de todo ya se imaginaba algo así desde que había leído las cartas de sus padres aunque después de escanear la mente de Sirius, sabía que jamás podría volver a ver a Snape con los mismo ojos.

\- ¿Cómo se enteró Harry, de lo nuestro? – Fue lo primero que dijo Severus, sin saber que alguien más aparte de ellos se encontraba al pendiente de la plática, gracias a ciertos pelirrojos gemelos.  
\- No lo sé – respondió Sirius mientras le daba un ligero beso. – llegué poco antes que tú y ya estaba todo cabreado como lo viste. ¿Tú viste algo raro Remus?  
-Tampoco, de hecho después de que te fuiste estuvo en la biblioteca y nada más. Yo estuve en la habitación todo ese rato. Aunque si le hubieran dicho desde el principio, esto no estaría pasando – Dijo un Remus apenado por no haber ayudado mucho. – Moony, no podíamos decirle porque sabes que Harry lo odia y los muggles son muy prejuiciosos – lo consoló Sirius – pero hay que investigar en la biblioteca.

Después de una ardua búsqueda por toda la casa con resultados infructuosos y un Harry que seguía sin salir de su habitación, porque se la estaba pasando de lo lindo. Fue Severus quien se animó a terminar con toda esta situación.  
\- Harry, ¡ya está bien, ahora si vas a abrir esa puerta y nos vas a escuchar! ¿O qué, no nos darás derecho a réplica, Dónde está ese carácter Gryffindor? – Como Harry seguía sin abrir la puerta, un hechizo de Severus la desbloqueó, entrando primero él, seguido de Sirius y Remus.  
Harry se encontraba sentado lánguidamente en su cama, sin siquiera voltear a la puerta donde se encontraban los tres parados. Fue Remus quien se acercó a la cama de Harry y tentativamente lo abrazó.  
\- Cachorro – dijo cariñosamente – entendemos que estés muy enojado por todo esto, la verdad no tenemos idea de cómo te enteraste pero ellos querían explicártelo bien, solo que la oportunidad nunca se dio.

\- Remus… - dijo Harry mientras se dejaba achuchar por el lobo – ¿Por qué estás aquí disculpándote por algo que no hiciste y trataste de evitar? Escuche toda su conversación allá abajo así que no hay necesidad de decir más. Me enteré por letra de mis padres, ¿contentos? No, no les diré cómo-  
Profesor – dijo mientras se volteaba a ver al profesor más temido de Hogwarts – Nunca podrás acercarte a mí con esas actitudes, duele que te llame Profesor ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo todos estos años? Siendo tratado por ti, como si fuera la peor de las mierdas y ni intentes decir que por las apariencias - _"_ _Por Merlín, como demonios hace este chiquillo para adivinar mis pensamientos"_ – No es tan difícil hacerlo – dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona. – Segundo Sirius, pareciera que no me conoces, Sabes que no te juzgaría por algo así. Dos cosas: primero, Nunca odié al profesor, si no a sus actitudes y segundo, Soy gay si te hubieras detenido a preguntarlo te hubieras dado cuenta desde hace mucho. TERCERO Y MÁS IMPORTANTE. Deja de pensar tanta cosa pervertida que jamás volveré a ver a mi profesor de pociones igual. – La habitación volvió a quedarse en sepulcral silencio por segunda vez en esa casa.

\- Nos has leído la mente? – preguntó un ruborizado Sirius. Harry rió abiertamente, pero le contestó – Así es, así que en un futuro absténganse de pensamientos que no van; No Severus aquí no importa la Oclumancia. No os lo diré a Uds. Dos – dijo Harry señalando a Sirius y Severus – al menos No hasta que se ganen el derecho a saberlo, solo Remus Y… NO estoy molesto, solo quería darles un escarmiento por no haberlo dicho antes… Pero Profesor, - Severus hizo una mueca de dolor – Ud. No está aquí en calidad de visita social ¿Qué quiere Voldemort ésta vez?

* * *

Los días pasaron, y Sirius seguía poniendo cara de cachorrito apaleado para ver si convencía a Harry de soltar prenda. Pero éste ni se inmutó.  
Ese día llegaban los Weasley a por él, ya tenía sus cosas listas; entre arreglar sus cosas y seguir investigando en la biblioteca también se daba tiempo en platicar con Kreacher y la Sra. Black _"_ _Tía Walburga, supongo que será difícil empezar a decirle tía" pensaba Harry._  
Así era, en una de sus pláticas salió a la luz el hecho de ser familia, ya que Dorea Potter había sido una Black y tía de Walburga, por lo que James era primo segundo de Walburga y tío de Sirius. Por lo que Sirius y Harry eran primos de Tercera generación.  
Aun recordaba el día que le pidió que la llamara tía.

 **"** **Nada de Señora Black, Harry. Soy tu tía Walburga"**

Estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando una melena pelirroja se le atravesó a la vista mientras le daba un abrazo. - ¡Hermano! Estás vivo – dijo Ron riéndose de su propia ocurrencia. Al instante Harry se puso en guardia, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Ron también mientras lo examinaba, al tacto Ron no daba señales de maldad o malas intensiones, su aura desprendía tranquilidad y alegría. Mientras que en su mente los pensamientos que mas abundaban eran; comida, Quidditch, Hermione y Harry.

No fue así cuando saludó a Hermione, en cuanto la castaña lo abrazó; Harry sintió que se ahogaba en un mar de sentimientos oscuros, envidia, odio y además al tocarla también tuvo una visión.  
Vio a Hermione sentada en la oficina del director, mientras este le decía que era necesario que siguiera fingiendo ser amiga de Ron y de él; puesto que le hacían caso en todo y así Harry no potenciaba todo su poder para no hacerla sentir mal a ella y a Ron, y que siguiera vigilándole; que cuando todo estuviera listo tendría su recompensa.  
Lo que más le sorprendió a Harry, fue ver la mirada de la que creía su mejor amiga, una mirada que rivalizaría con las de Voldemort codicia, avaricia, odio.

Harry se contuvo las ganas de vomitar y la estrechó más fuerte, para así evitar que viera su rostro en esos momentos.  
\- ¡Hermione! También me alegro de verte, los extrañe mucho – _"_ _Definitivamente, si me harto del mundo mágico, me iré al muggle y me haré actor; seré millonario en poco tiempo."_  
Platicaron un momento en su habitación mientras abajo los mayores hablaban cosas de la orden.  
\- ¿Y quien vino por mí, además de Uds.? – Preguntó Harry – Solo Bill y Papá, mamá se quedó en la casa con Ginny haciendo de comer - contestó Ron mientras se sobaba la panza.

En poco minutos estuvieron listos para dejar Grimauld Place, Harry ya llevaba tremendo dolor de cabeza sólo de estar cerca de Hermione; tenía que seguir aprendiendo a dominar sus poderes.  
Con el acostumbrado y odiado tirón del traslador se aparecieron fuera de la madriguera.

\- Harry, querido – fueron las palabras de la Sra. Weasley, Harry no lo pudo evitar, la movió bruscamente y corrió unos metros a devolver el estómago. - ¿Harry estás bien? – Preguntaban todos los Weasley y Hermione, se apoyó en Ron y dijo – Sólo quiero descansar por favor, no me siento bien. –  
Sin decir más, Ron lo acompañó al cuarto que compartían siempre que llegaba a la madriguera. Harry decidió que eso de ser émpata era horrible; los pensamientos de la Sra. Weasley habían sido peor que los de Hermione, y no se dijera los de Ginny, ambas mujeres Weasley lo veían como el camino a la riqueza y la fortuna.

Más cuando escaneó los pensamientos del Sr. Weasley, no descubrió ninguna mala intención de su parte; tampoco de los de Bill, aunque le ruborizó "escuchar" unos cuantos "malos pensamientos" en la mente de Bill, sobre el buen trasero que según Bill, tenía.

Ya arriba en la habitación, Harry se preguntaba cómo nunca se había dado cuenta de las actitudes de las mujeres Weasley y de Hermione, se preguntó con cierta tristeza; cuántos más como ellas habría y él ni en cuenta.  
Sabía que debía andarse con cuidado con Hermione y las Weasley; que habían recibido órdenes de Dumbledore, respecto a Harry; a la menor señal de cambio en él, debían avisarle de inmediato. Así que decidió contarles la misma mentira que le había dicho a Severus.

 ***FLASHBACK***

Estaban en la biblioteca, después de toda la discusión que habían tenido. Harry despachó a Sirius y a Remus para poder hablar a solas con Severus. Sabía que Severus se lo contaría a Sirius de cualquier manera y que a su vez Sirius se lo contaría a Remus. Pero aún así los sacó, le era más fácil mentirle a quien le tenía menos familiaridad.

\- Bien, Supongo que sabes porque estoy aquí Harry, así pues; soy todo oídos.-  
Severus decidió que si quería que Harry lo empezara a ver como su Padrino, debía tratarlo como lo que era, su ahijado. Está demás decir que Harry estaba sorprendido.  
\- Soy mitad elfo – dijo Harry – es un secreto de familia, cuando cumplí los 16 me llegó una carta de mis padres, si antes de que digas que ellos están muertos; me llego de Gringotts, Papá ordenó que me llegara cuando cumpliera años. Sabe que las herencias naturales de un elfo le dan poderosas barreras oclumánticas por eso, yo supongo que corta la conexión con Voldemort – Severus se estremeció ante el nombre – y respecto a los pensamientos, en la familia Potter hubo uno que otro émpata. Así que supongo que a Harry-Todo-Le-Sucede-Potter, le tocó.

Por segunda vez, en un solo día. Harry había logrado lo que nadie había hecho en años, dejar con la boca abierta a Severus Snape. _"_ _Y eso que no sabes la verdad, Padrino" Ironizó Harry en su mente_

 ***FIN FLASHBACK***

De vuelta al presente, Harry empezó a relatar la misma historia que días antes contara a Severus, pero esta vez a todo el clan Weasley, incluido Charlie que había llegado por unos días de visita.

Era mitad Elfo, tenía ciertos dones émpatas; aclaró que no podía leer a algunas personas por la cantidad de poder mágico que tenían y que a otras las podía leer a medias. No, aun no sabía quién era su pareja y que como todo elfo, Si estaba con alguien más que con su pareja; moriría sin remedio. Además de que su madre antes de morir le había sellado su apariencia, solo su pareja podría quitársela.

Definitivamente, este sería un año difícil. Los varones Weasley quedaron sorprendidos, mientras que las mujeres estaban fúricas; se les había ido su mina de oro. Aunque la Sra. Weasley tenía más de un plan, el casar a Ginny con Harry era el más factible.

Harry había analizado a todo los varones Weasley y todo ellos le eran fiel a él, y lo que más le sorprendió fue que los gemelos habían descubierto algo referente a su madre y querían decírselo pero no sabían cómo. Harry decidió no meterse más en los pensamientos de los varones Weasley, a menos que fuera necesario.

Con todo esto, Harry sabía que faltaba poco para que Dumbledore viniera a charlar otra vez con él. Ya pensaría con que le mentiría, no por nada era mitad Slytherin.  
Las vacaciones transcurrieron con cierta tranquilidad para Harry, la visita al callejón Diagon para la compra de útiles también figuraba como un día tranquilo hasta que los gemelos decidieron hablar con él.  
Habían oído una plática entre Dumbledore y la Sra. Weasley; ellos insinuaban el uso de una poción para controlarlo, solo que la poción era muy difícil de hacer; solo un maestro en pociones como Severus podría hacerlo. Harry les agradeció su confianza y les dijo que las cosas estaban poniéndose feas y preguntó si contaba con ellos. La respuesta al unísono de los gemelos lo llenó de una gran calidez.

 _"Hasta las últimas consecuencias Harry"_


	6. HOGWARTS, DULCE HOGWARTS

**Mil años despues! pero aquí está la actu!**  
 **La vdd es que no tenía internet en mi compu! En mi Universidad la vida de estudiante me traía loca! en fin! Pero aqui está la continuacion!**

 **DISFRUTENLA! UN BESO!**

* * *

Después de las más caóticas y en opinión de Harry, peores vacaciones; el tiempo de ir a Hogwarts llegó. Pero no iba a la deriva, había estado escaneando todos los pensamientos a su alrededor y aunque ya dominaba mucho mejor lo de la empatía, la había dejado libre para saber que pasaba a su alrededor. Y ya tenía un plan formado, este año no lo olvidaría nadie nunca.

Ya era 1 de Septiembre, la Sra. Weasley despertó a todos desde muy temprano para el desayuno y demás. Aun así ya iban corriendo cuando llegaron a King Cross, una vez ahí Harry buscaba a Malfoy con la mirada; y ahí estaba, junto a su madre, ambos lo saludaron con una fría inclinación de cabeza. Sabía que eso equivalía a un gran abrazo que un Malfoy jamás daría en público.

El viaje en tren fue muy productivo, ya que Ron y Hermione habían recibido las insignias de prefectos y debían ir al vagón de los prefectos, Harry se deshizo de Ginny y tomando su capa fue a buscarse un vagón junto a Draco. Una vez ahí le contó todo, y con decir todo fue todo. Draco se desmayó cuando se enteró con quién estaba casado su padrino.

\- ¡Maldición Draco! _¡Ennervate!_ – Draco se fue despertando, un poco desorientado; había estado soñando algo sobre Potter y Merlín, luego que este le decía que Severus estaba casado con… No, eso era imposible; oyó un carraspeo y volteó sorprendido – Oh Merlín, Potter por favor – suplicó Draco – Dime que estoy soñando por favor. Harry no lo pudo soportar y rompió a carcajadas, una vez que Draco confirmó que estaba despierto; Harry le brindó una dulce prueba de que estaba despierto (Un coscorrón bien dado en la cabeza). Platicaron sobre todo eso, obviamente tuvo que mostrarle la marca.  
\- ¡Salazar Bendito, Potter! Todo tiene que pasarte a ti, Cuando la abuela Malfoy hablaba de las leyendas jamás pensé que fueran ciertas. Sólo la escuchaba por educación – Draco seguía en shock.  
\- Y eso no es todo Draco; Según el árbol genealógico somos familia. - ¡QUÉ! – Sí, yo sabía que Sirius estaba casado, pero no sabía con quién; fue la tía Walburga quien me lo dijo y ella me pidió que la llamara tía. Mi abuela Dorea, era una Black y era tía de Walburga, mi papá era primo de Walburga, tío de Sirius. Por lo que Sirius vendría a ser mi primo y tú mi sobrino. – terminó Harry.

Después de eso y el gran abrazo que le diera Draco a Harry y le dejara sorprendido. Siguieron hablando de los planes de Harry para ese año Draco sería de mucha ayuda, los Slytherin seguirían a su príncipe a donde fuera y Harry cruzaba los dedos para que no hubiera muchos influenciados en Gryffindor.  
Draco a su vez le contó lo que había oído platicar entre sus padres; una noche que no tenía sueño, en lugar de llamar a un elfo, bajó el mismo a tomar un vaso de agua y fue ahí que los oyó.  
Los Señores Malfoy estaban atemorizados, en la última visita al Señor Oscuro este la había insinuado que Draco sería un buen Mortífago, sin embargo Lucius Malfoy había entendido el significado de las palabras y primero muerto que dejar que ese loco chiflado le pusiera las manos encima a su único heredero.

Harry se estremeció ante la idea, pero le prometió a Draco que ese monstruo primero estaría muerto antes de que le pusiera un dedo encima.  
Llegaron a Hogwarts, después de despedirse; acordaron verse en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad.

Una vez en el comedor, Harry se dio cuenta que en la mesa de profesores había algo raro, Severus no estaba en su lugar habitual; en su lugar estaba un hombre rechoncho que tenía un gran bigote y que si no tuviera esa sonrisa Slytherin en su cara, bien podría pasar por un pariente del tío Vernon. Se preguntó quién sería y siguió buscando a Severus, vio con asombro que estaba sentado en donde se sentaban los profesores de DCAO.  
Sonrió y siguió inspeccionando la mesa de los profesores, Gracias a Merlín; esos eran los dos únicos cambios; no soportaría otro profesor estúpido del ministerio.

Al poco rato Harry sintió cuando Ron y Hermione se acercaron para sentarse a cenar con él, Dumbledore se levantó y dio su tradicional bienvenida, a la cual Harry no presto atención excepto para aplaudir cuando mencionó quién sería el nuevo profesor de DCAO; se encontraba analizando a sus compañeros, a excepción de Hermione, todos los Gryffindor de su año tenían buenos pensamientos respecto a él. Inclusive unos cuantos ya habían notado "lo bueno" que estaba Harry. _"_ _¡Qué Demonios tienen todos con mi trasero!"_ pensaba Harry.

Después escaneó a toda la mesa Gryffindor; a excepción de unos cuantos que lo veían como un pobre chiflado, todos tenían pensamientos ya fuesen neutrales o favorables a él. De las demás mesas igual, Algunos cuantos Ravenclaws que no lo apoyaban y algunos Hufflepuff.  
Pero la mesa que definitivamente lo sorprendió fue Slytherin, toda ella en su totalidad apoyaba a Harry, algunos solo por interés; algunos otros porque querían que venciera a Voldemort y otros más, por el simple respeto que Harry les imponía. Pero Todos lo apoyaban, Harry se dio cuenta del gran error que había tenido muchos años atrás, "Nunca juzgues solo por las apariencias, el contenido siempre nos puede sorprender".

* * *

Después de la cena, Harry se fue a los dormitorios. Ron y Hermione se habían ido a encaminar a los de primer año. Merlín Gracias, que Harry tenía que estar al pendiente de Hermione; pero estar cerca de ella lo ponía en Jaqueca permanente.

Harry selló sus cortinas y se dispuso a dormir, mañana sería otro día. Cuando despertó al día siguiente, vio que cierta parte de su anatomía había despertado junto con él. Había tenido un sueño más que húmedo, en sus sueños veía un cuerpo, por demás que bien formado; sobre él. Harry solo sentía y quería más cuando todo terminó le miró la cara y vio unos largos cabellos rubios y uno ojos fieros ojos platas.

\- ¡Oh Merlín Bendito! ¡He soñado con Malfoy Sr! ¡Por Circe y Merlín! – Gimió un ruborizado Harry, limpió la evidencia y se dijo firmemente que NADIE, absolutamente nadie se enteraría de ello.  
Despertó a Ron y ambos bajaron al desayuno. - Chicos, Buenos Días – los saludó una sonriente Hermione, al instante Harry estaba en guardia. _"_ _¡Arhg! Realmente estoy harta de esto, Sé Amiga de Harry… ¡puaj! Pero, si quiero el puesto en el ministerio, debo hacerlo. Sólo espero que éste no nos de problemas"_ Si pudiera echar chispas, Harry lo estuviera haciendo; Se dijo que Dumbledore pagaría caro lo que estaba haciendo, más caro aún de lo que le costaría a Voldemort, que estos dos viejos chochos ya lo tenían hasta los hue… Bueno, debía tranquilizarse o Hermione lo notaría y bajaron a desayunar.

Después del desayuno fueron con la Profra MacGonagall por sus horarios, cuando venían salieron; Harry ya lo había visto venir, una niña de segundo año se acercó a ellos y les dijo que el profesor Dumbledore quería hablar con Harry, éste sabía que quería Dumbledore, le agradeció a la pequeña y se fue con sus amigos a verlo.

\- Harry, mi muchacho pasa… - Dumbledore sonrío mientras el trío entraba a su despacho. –Quería verme Director, Ud. Dirá – _"_ _Tengo que saber más sobre esa dichosa herencia, aunque si es eso; habrá que ver quién es la pareja y ver si nos sirve, si no, ya hallaremos el modo de quitarla del camino"_ A Harry le daba repugna este hombre pero debía contenerse – Mi muchacho, ¿Cómo está eso que oí sobre tu herencia? No me habías dicho – dijo melosamente Dumbledore.

 _"_ _Chúpate esta, Maldito viejo metiche"_ – Profesor; no le había contado a nadie; porque quedaba en secreto de familia, así que se lo conté a los Weasley por lo mismo; si le iba a decir a Ud. Pero quería que después de Siri y Rems ellos fueran los siguientes en enterarse. Además, no quiero preguntas curiosas en clase. – _"_ _Maldito mocoso, no me considera parte de su familia, Ok Albus tranquilízate para que sigas manteniendo esa sonrisa de abuelo cariñoso"_ – Harry, ¿No me tomas por alguien de la familia? – intentó bromear Albus, Harry sólo sonrió Slyhterinmente. Cuando Dumbledore intentó investigar más, se dio cuenta de que Harry no soltaría prenda y después de un momento de charla banal los despidió.

* * *

Su primera clase después del almuerzo sería DCAO, iban camino a la biblioteca antes de ir almorzar; arrastrados, cómo no, por Hermione. De repente Harry empezó a sentir que algo lo llamaba hacia el bosque Prohibido, era demasiado fuerte el sentimiento.  
No supo ni que le dijo a Hermione para deshacerse de ella; pero lo hizo y corrió hacia donde sentía el llamado, no supo cuán adentro se metió hasta que llegó a un pequeño lago rodeado de gran vegetación ahí estaban 4 criaturas de las que Harry nunca había visto, eran hermosas y etéreas. Una de ellas llevaban un vestido semitransparente, la otra un vestido azul, la otra un vestido café y por último una con un vestido rojo fuego.

Fue la última la que habló. – Haz venido joven Heredero – su voz era como un timbre musical – hemos esperado por largo tiempo tu llegada. – Te preguntarás quienes somos – continuó la del vestido azul – Soy una oceánida y la ninfa guardiana del agua; ella – Dijo mientras señalaba a la del vestido rojo fuego – Ella es una Límniade; la ninfa guardiana del fuego. – Se volteó hacia la del vestido semitransparente y dijo – Ella es una Sílfide y es la ninfa guardiana del aire, por último, - dijo señalando a la restante – Ella es una dríada, la ninfa guardiana de la tierra; por siglos hemos cuidado de tus dones, esperando que llegaras a recibirlos.

La Límniade se dirigió a él - Los elementos estarán a tu cuidado, Joven Heredero; pero debes ser muy cuidadoso, ellos estarán para ti pero recuerda que con un gran don viene una gran responsabilidad. Con estos dones, Gaia pasara a estar bajo tu cuidado y dependiendo de que tan bien cuides de ellos, Gaia prosperará. Si tú los descuidas Gaia se alterará y empezará un cataclismo difícil de contener.

\- Extiende tus manos Joven heredero – Harry estaba sorprendido, pero aún así algo en su interior le decía que eso era lo correcto; como si llevara tiempo ansiándolo. Cuando extendió las manos, la Límniade puso en sus manos una llama de fuego; que se extendió por todo su cuerpo hasta la altura de su pecho y ahí se desvaneció. Después la Océanide hizo lo mismo pero con una gran burbuja de agua; le siguió la Sílfide con un pequeño remolino de viento y por último la Dríada colocó en él, un pequeño montículo de pétalos que formaban una flor.  
Cuando la Dríada hizo el último movimiento, Harry sintió todo su cuerpo cosquillear sentía su magia conectarse a la tierra y por primera vez desde que había recibido su Herencia; Harry fue consciente de la Gran Responsabilidad que yacía sobre sus hombros y se desmayó.

\- Harry… Hermano… ¿puedes oírme? – en la semi inconsciencia Harry escuchaba la voz de Ron llamándolo, pero lo oía muy lejos. Por el contrario veía muy nítido a las ninfas, no se iban porque Harry no había oído todo lo que tenían por decir. – Escucha Joven Heredero, deberás aprender a controlarlos; será algo sencillo para ti si lo deseas con el corazón. Cuando nos necesites; llámanos, pero sólo que sea cuestión de vida o muerte; de lo contrario, no vendremos pues la responsabilidad de cuidar de los elementos es tuya y de nadie más. Ahora Joven Heredero, tu amigo está muy preocupado por ti; es un buen chico. Ve Joven Heredero, que la Gran Magia te acompañe todos los días de tu vida. – Con una inclinación de cabeza, las ninfas se desvanecieron y Harry se empezó a despertar

\- ¡Harry! – Ron se lanzó a abrazarlo – Hermano, ¿Qué pasó? Un momento estabas ahí atrás de nosotros y al siguiente te encontramos tirado a las orillas del bosque, Hermione se fue a buscar al Profr. Dumbledore y fue el Profr. Snape quien te trajo. – apenas terminó Ron su monólogo, entraron Hermione y Dumbledore. Harry tensó al verlos y Ron lo notó.

No lograron sacarle nada de información a Harry, este alegó que no tenía idea de cómo había acabado en los lindes del bosque prohibido. Al ver que no le sacarían información Dumbledore y Hermione lo dejaron por la paz. Como tenían que irse a DCAO Ron y Hermione salieron y dejaron a Harry solo en la enfermería.

Apenas habían salido por las puertas, cuando una rubia cabeza se aventó a los brazos de Harry.  
\- ¡Harry! ¡Maldición! ¡Es que, por Circe, Merlín y Salazar juntos! ¿Qué no puedes estar cinco minutos sin meterte en problemas? – Harry sonrío, el rubio se veía muy adorable cuando se preocupaba.

\- Draco; estoy bien, ¡Debiste haberlo visto! – Al ver la cara de extrañeza de Draco, procedió a contarle lo que había pasado en el bosque prohibido, lo que había pasado en la enfermería antes de que despertara y lo que había visto en las mentes de Hermione y Dumbledore. Draco estaba sin palabras, cuando por fin pudo hablar dijo - ¡Merlín, Harry! Retiro lo dicho, las palabras Paz y Tranquilidad; definitivamente no van de la mano contigo. Pero el viejo come-caramelos y la sangre sucia ya me están empezando a tocar los hue... – Harry río al escucharlo, pero tuvo que darle la razón; a él también empezaban a hartarlo .

\- Tengo un plan Draco; pero necesitare tu ayuda y la de Ron – Draco se emocionó al oírlo y contestó – Soy, todo oídos –

\- Bien, Este es el plan...

* * *

 **QUE LES PARECIÓ? POR FAVOR DEJEN UN RW!**


	7. EL GRYFFINDOR MÁS SLYTHERIN

HOLA!

Después de mil años, vuelvo actualizar, el capitulo nueve, que es donde se había quedado estancada la historia en Slasheaven ya está listo! y en estos días lo estaré subiendo...

Respecto a mis demás fics, poco a poco van irse actualizando! Espero que me entiendan un poco jejeje Escribir es mi escape pero la Universidad me tiene hasta el cuello ( es mi último año! wiii!)

En Fin... Aquí está el capi y espero de corazón que les guste! UN BESO PARA TODXS!

* * *

\- El plan es este; sí Dumbledore quiere jugar los haremos con nuestras reglas. Vamos a regresarle cada una de sus tretas pero sin desafiarlo abiertamente; de esa manera cuando lo hagamos público no sabrá ni quién lo golpeó – Draco sonrió. – Organizaremos una nueva orden, pero instituida sólo por los estudiantes de Hogwarts; podremos incluir adultos pero ellos solo podrán aconsejar; No mandar, entrenaremos de manera muggle y mágica, duelos, pociones, historia y demás. Tú me ayudaras en el área de las cosas mágicas y yo en las cosas muggles; combinaremos ambas. Seremos totalmente diferentes.

\- ¡Merlín, Harry! Esos pensamientos van más con un Slytherin que con un Gryffindor. – Draco estaba sorprendido.  
\- Pues toma asiento Dragón, porque quizá te vuelvas a desmayar cuando te enteres que el sombrero seleccionador me quería mandar a Slytherin pero yo le pedí que no me mandara ahí… Y me mandó a Gryffindor.-  
-¡QUEEE! No me jodas POTTER! – Draco se puso pálido. - ¿Dime, Por Salazar; por qué hiciste algo así? –

Siguieron hablando hasta que Draco tuvo que irse a la siguiente clase. Harry encontró la manera de convencer a Madame Pomfrey de que se encontraba mejor. Después de ordenarle encarecidamente que regresara si sentía mal. Madame le dejo ir.  
Así Harry salió de la enfermería decidido a llevar a cabo las primeras fases del plan. Aunque sería difícil lidiar con Hermione, Harry estaba convencido que después de haber aguantado a Voldemort; ella sería pan comido.

¡Harry! – El grito de Hermione llegó seguido del de Ron, _"_ _Debo hablar pronto con Ron"_ fue el pensamiento de Harry mientras los saludaba.  
\- ¡Chicos! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien? – Harry sonrió mientras escaneaba sus pensamientos; sin hallar nada fuera de lo habitual, veneno en la mente de Hermione y nada más que amistad sincera en Ron. Fueron a comer antes de irse a Pociones y luego a la clase de Defensa; ya que Severus había dividido la clase, en Artes Oscuras y Defensa; dado que para poder defenderse era necesario conocer lo que te ataca.

Terminando de comer, fueron a Pociones, antes de salir del aula. Harry se despidió de los chicos y se fue a buscar a Draco, le había pedido que llegaran temprano a Defensa; aunque Draco no tenía ni idea de para qué, Harry si tenía un plan. Esperó a que Draco llegara; que como buena reina del drama que era, se tardó cinco minutos más en llegar.  
\- ¿Listo, Draco? – Dijo Harry nada más verlo aparecer en la esquina.  
\- En serio, Harry no sé qué tramas pero solo espero que Severus no nos pegue una santa gritada y una buena patada en el trasero por venir a molestarlo. –  
Harry sonrío enigmáticamente mientras arrastraba a Draco hasta el salón y toco con parsimonia a la puerta.  
\- Adelante – la voz de Severus llegó desde dentro.  
Entraron mientras el Profr. Levantaba la vista para ver a sus visitantes. – Hola Severus… - Fue el sonriente saludo de Harry mientras Draco solo inclinaba la cabeza con un serio –Severus – " _Costumbres"_ Pensó Harry.

\- Jovencitos ¿Hay algo que necesiten tanto como para venir a molestarme? – Harry ni se inmutó, ya conocía el carácter del Profr. Y sabía que a pesar de todo se alegraba de verlos.

-No es realmente urgente, Severus; pero yo quería hacer esto cuanto antes. – Mientras Draco y Severus miraban expectantes a Harry que se había inclinado a sacar algo de su mochila.  
\- ¿Reconoces esto Severus? – Dijo mientras sostenía un gastado libro entre sus manos. - ¡Mi libro!

* FLASHBACK *

Estaban en clase de pociones, El nuevo profesor era bastante Slytherin en opinión de Harry, Más en sí era totalmente inofensivo con una cierta debilidad por los estudiantes famosos ya fuera por dinero o por familia.  
No hacía falta decir que estaba demasiado emocionado de tener a Harry Potter entre sus alumnos.

De entrada les pidió el filtro de los muertos en vida; Dado que Harry y Ron no tenían libros para dicha materia, puesto que con Severus un Acepta las Expectativas no era suficiente para continuar con los Éxtasis. Así pues Harry y Ron tuvieron que tomar libros de los estantes, Ron fue más rápido y tomó el libro más nuevo, cuando Harry tomó el que quedaba tuvo una serie inconexa de imágenes. Vio a Severus charlando con Lily mientras ella le ayudaba con los libros.  
Después vio a un joven Severus sentado a las afueras de una casa que supuso sería la suya con un feo cardenal en el rostro mientras sostenía el ajado libro entre sus manos, y por ultimo veía a Sirius y a Severus pegados a uno de los estantes de la biblioteca, Sirius le comía casi literalmente la boca.

Harry regresó al presente algo aturdido por lo que había visto. Cuando abrió el libro bien en la parte inferior interna unas apretadas letras. _"_ _Este libro, es propiedad de El Príncipe Mestizo."_

Tomó el libro y lo abrió mientras observaba a su alrededor; todos los estudiantes estaban enfrascados en su trabajo, ya que Slughorn había prometido un pequeño frasco de "Félix Felicis" a quien tuviese la mejor poción realizada.

Cuando vio las indicaciones se dio cuenta de que Severus había garabateado notas alrededor de la pág. Sacó sus materiales y comenzó la poción; mientras la hacía; Harry sentía como si esta poción ya la hubiese hecho antes, era como si cada paso lo hubiese realizado antes con total precisión.

Cuando terminó, la poción estaba perfecta.

* FIN FLASHBACK *

Le explicó a Severus cómo había obtenido el libro y que de alguna manera se había enterado quien era el dueño; No le dijo lo que había visto y no estaba seguro de sí alguna vez se lo diría.  
\- Debo decir que si en lugar de ti hubiera sido tu libro quien diera las clases muchos hubieran aprendido – Draco rió. – El punto es que la poción salió perfecta, aunque en el filtro de los muertos en vida, en lugar de una vuelta contra el reloj son dos. –

-¡Qué! Es imposible Harry – Severus se sorprendió.  
\- No Severus, la poción de Harry fue más que perfecta, nunca vi un filtro con tan excelente consistencia. – Fue Draco quien terminó de sorprender a Severus con sus comentarios.

\- Y dígame Sr. Potter, ¿Cómo es que por cinco años le enseñé pociones, y siempre hacía un desastre? – Severus no podía estar más impactado excepto el día que vio a Harry enojado en la Casa Black.  
\- No Severus, Te equivocas… A mí sí me gustan las pociones, pero cada que entraba a tu clase me querías convertir en pedacitos, además Draco no me dejaba ni un segundo en paz. – Aquí Draco tuvo la decencia de mostrarse algo avergonzado. – Y a todo eso le agregamos que Voldemort no me dejaba dormir por las noches y cada año trataba de matarme, en 1° con Quirrel, en 2° El basilisco, e n 3° La maldita rata huyó con él y todos creían que Sirius me quería matar, en 4° El torneo de los tres magos y en 5° El enfrentamiento en el ministerio. Así que realmente no tenía tiempo para estar concentrado en los estudios. –

Severus y Draco se quedaron pensando en lo que Harry les había dicho y se daban cuenta de la mucha razón que tenía.  
\- Pero No estoy aquí por eso – Interrumpió Harry, los pensamientos de ambos. – Sé que Draco aspira a ser pocionista, tú lo has inspirado y pienso que sería magnífico para él contar con tu libro y así poder aprender más.

Después de una breve charla en la que se pusieron de acuerdo sobre el libro, Severus no tenía problema con ello, Draco estaba encantado y Harry, bueno él, estaba seguro que no lo ocuparía puesto que con su herencia liberada; Hacer una poción era algo seguro.  
Y así, fueron a sentarse mientras esperaban que los demás llegaran para empezar las clases. Hermione llegó enojada porque Harry siempre encontraba una u otra manera de escurrírsele.

* * *

\- SILENCIO TODOS – La voz de Severus inmediatamente – Hoy veremos los contrahechizos a los "Hechizos de la Muerte".  
\- Es imposible que haya contra hechizos para un Avada, Profr. – Hermione interrumpió al Profesor. La clase entera contuvo la respiración.  
\- Dígame Srita. Granger en medio de ese cerebro que solo le sirve para memorizar libros. ¿Nunca le han enseñado a no interrumpir a los demás? Según Ud. ¿Por qué no existen contrahechizos a los Hechizos de la Muerte? – Severus se sobó el puente de la nariz, en un claro signo de que un poco más y explotaría.  
\- Es sencillo profesor, es imposible que haya un contra hechizo para algo así; quiero decir si eso hubiera sido posible los padres de Harry no hubieran muerto.-  
Draco y Harry la miraron con odio mientras Severus hacia lo posible por ahorcar a esa cría insolente. – Y nunca he encontrado evidencia de algo así en los libros.

\- Srita. Granger… Felicitaciones, hoy le ha quitado a su casa más puntos que nadie en mi clase. 50 puntos menos a Gryffindor por sus estupideces y aparte tendrá castigo hasta que termine el año, detención con Filch los fines de semana. Y ahora siéntese; no quiero oírla en lo que resta de mi clase. – Severus volteó a ver a toda la clase.- Ahora la misma suerte correrá quien ose volver a interrumpirme. Bien, los contra hechizos a los hechizos de la muerte, deben lanzarse como hechizos de protección y no post-Avada, Dígame uno de ellos Sr. Longbottom.

Neville tembló como una hoja sacudida por el viento en pleno otoño, pero tomando ese valor Gryffindor que tenía muy dentro de sí le contestó. – El Anima Protego Sr. Contrarresta el Avada Kedavra Profesor.

\- 5 puntos a Gryffindor Sr. Longbottom – Todos abrieron la boca y Neville entró en shock. – Ayude a su compañero a tomar asiento, Sr. Nott. El Anima Protego es un hechizo que necesita una fuente de magia con demasiado poder. Dado su nivel de dificultad son pocos los magos que lo pueden realizar.

Sr. Malfoy dígame el segundo contra hechizo. – Draco se movió en su asiento.  
\- El Domo de seguridad Profesor. – Severus hizo un gesto de asentimiento. – 5 puntos a su casa Sr. Malfoy. El Domo de seguridad al igual que el Anima Protego exige un gran poder pero contrario a éste, no es para realizarlo si no para contenerlo. – Pasaron a la práctica donde ya todos sabían quién era el conejillo de indias de Severus.

\- Sr. Potter al frente. – En cuanto estuvo en posición, Severus lanzó primero – Simulatio Avada! –  
La respuesta de Harry fue en milésimas de segundo. – Anima Protego! – El cuerpo de Harry empezó a brillar con una luz entre amarilla y blanca; fue tanto que por un momento solo se veía una gran luz en el salón; cómo si de repente todos hubiesen lanzado un Lumus al mismo tiempo. Harry notó que todos empezaban a mostrarse sorprendidos ante esto así que cortó de golpe el hechizo.  
La pregunta en la mente de todos era. _¿Qué ha pasado?_ En Hermione era _"_ _¿Qué Demonios pasó? Esto no es normal habrá que decirle a Dumbledore lo que ha pasado."_ Mientras que Severus estaba shockeado, sabía que cuando hacías esa clase de hechizos tu cuerpo tendía a mostrar su magia y mostrar cierto resplandor, pero no en esa magnitud.

Así que Harry, sabiendo lo que pasaría si Dumbledore se enteraba de esto se volteó a ver a sus compañeros con una sonrisa de disculpa. – Obliviate! – Y diciendo esto, el incidente quedó borrado de la mente de todos excepto de Draco y Severus. La clase siguió su curso, cuando ya debían irse a sus demás clases Severus les encargó un ensayo sobre los Hechizos de la Muerte.  
\- Ud. No Sr. Potter – Dijo en cuanto todos empezaron a salir por la puerta.

Harry se acercó al profesor, mientras este se aseguraba de que no quedara nadie dentro del aula. – Por Merlín! Harry ¿Qué demonios te poseyó para oblivatear así a los alumnos? Y cinco puntos a Gryffindor por esa demostración de magia.  
\- Severus, viste la potencia del hechizo; Y no me puedes negar que esto no es normal. ¿Puedes imaginar las consecuencias de que esto llegue a manos equivocadas? No quiero ni imaginar que sucedería, por eso los oblivateé. Sé que serás capaz de mantener el secreto inclusive de los oídos de Dumbledore, no quiero más motivos para ser el Niño-Qué-Vivió.

Severus entendió el punto de Harry y acordaron que seguiría siendo un secreto.

A la hora de la cena, estaban todos en el Gran Comedor, Harry estaba sentado entre Ron y Hermione. Dean se volteó a mirarlo.  
\- Hey Harry ¿Mantendremos el ED este año o qué? Quiero decir, hacerlo el año pasado fue increíble. – Todos voltearon a ver a Harry esperando su respuesta.  
\- Si! Harry deberíamos seguir con él este año; Mi chocolatito tuvo una gran idea – Dijo Seamus mientras le plantaba un mega beso a Dean. – Iugh! Búsquense un cuarto - Fue el grito de alguien en la mesa.  
\- No lo sé chicos, No había pensado en eso. – _"_ _Claro, porque lo que tengo en mente será mucho mejor"_ Inmediatamente se armó el alboroto en la mesa de los Gryffindor, mientras los demás profesores observaban la tertulia, Dumbledore pensaba en otra cosa. _"_ _¿Por qué demonios todos voltean a ver a Potter; que está pasando ahí?"_  
\- Está Bien, Está Bien. – Dijo Harry que ya había percibido los pensamientos de Dumbledore. – Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore, Si él nos da permiso de usar la sala de los menesteres… Seguiremos este año con el ED también.

Todos vitorearon incluyendo los de otras casas que habían puesto atención, Neville se puso de pie y levantó su jugo de calabaza. – Por Harry! – Brindó.  
\- Por Harry! – Contestaron todos. Hermione no brindó, porque se fue alegando que había olvidado un libro en la biblioteca. _"_ _Ni loca brindo por ese niñato estúpido"_ Con una gran sonrisa, Harry volteó a ver a Draco;  
La primer fase del plan estaba completada.

* * *

Ya en la noche; Ron esperó a que todos en la habitación se durmieran para acercarse a la cama de Harry y lo movió.  
\- Harry, ¿Estás despierto? – Harry volteó a verlo - ¿Qué pasa Ron?  
Ron se sentó en la cama y puso un hechizo de silencio a su alrededor. – Eso me pregunto yo Harry; ¿Qué pasa? Tienes varios días que te comportas raro, desde que volviste de vacaciones. Ya casi no hablas ni conmigo ni con Hermione, pasas más tiempo con el Hurón; a Ginny ya ni siquiera le hablas y en casa te portabas raro con mamá. Hay algo que te estás guardando Harry, no sé qué sea – Harry se removió incómodo en la cama, había notado los pensamientos de Ron pero no se había detenido en notar la profundidad de sus sentimientos. – Y está bien si no quieres decirme; Tu razones debes tener, pero no olvides que sigo siendo tu amigo y cuentas conmigo.

Harry se sentó derecho en la cama. – Lo siento Ron, te debo una disculpa; Debí haber hablado esto contigo antes, pero me da algo de pánico no saber cómo vas a reaccionar. Definitivamente sí, las cosas van mal; muy mal y muchas otras han cambiado. No sé qué tan bien te caerían las noticias y no me gustaría que dejaras de ser mi amigo si no me crees.

Ron se quedó callado por un momento pensando en las palabras de Harry. - Escucha Harry, yo cometí un error en 4° cuándo no te creí respecto a tu nombre en el cáliz y también sé que nunca serías capaz de hacer o decir algo que dañara a alguien, solo por maldad. Tú no eres así.

Harry tomó aire. – Ok, Ron. Tú lo has pedido. Te contaré todo absolutamente todo; sólo deberás prometer que no me interrumpirás hasta que termine. –  
Ante el mudo asentimiento, Harry empezó a contarle Todo. Cómo se había hecho amigo de Draco, las cartas de sus padres, las primeras visiones en casa de sus tíos, lo que pasó en Grimmauld Place, lo que vió cuando saludó a Hermione, lo que pasó en la madriguera, Los planes de Dumbledore, Los planes suyos que tenía en mente para enfrentar tanto a Dumbledore como a Voldemort.  
Todo, no omitió detalle alguno. Cuando terminó, Ron estaba tan blanco que podías ver todas y cada una de sus pecas perfectamente. Harry esperó hasta que procesó la información y el estallido llegó.

-¡QUÉÉÉÉÉ! ¡¿Cómo qué el Bastardo Murciélago es tu padrino?! – Ron estaba fuera de sí; mientras Harry reía a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo.  
\- En serio Ron. Te acabo de contar que soy el Heredero de Merlín, que tu mamá y tu hermana no me aprecian realmente a mí, Que Dumbledore solo quiere usarme… ¿Y tú sólo piensas en eso? – Ron se encogió de hombros, aun shockeado.  
\- Bueno compañero, desde que te conocí sabía que no eras muy normal que digamos – Harry le dio un zape – auch! Eso dolió, pero por eso te digo que algo así de ti no me sorprende, Pero compañero… ¿Qué mi héroe merodeador sea esposo del murciélago y además tu padrino?… Eso sí es alucinante; no me agrada lo que Dumbledore y lo de mamá pero tú eres mi amigo y te apoyaré en lo que sea necesario.

Harry agradeció profundamente el gesto de Ron y se lo agradeció. – De nada colega, para eso estamos. Aunque… En estos momentos quisiera cruciar a Hermione; Estará mal si le doy una paliza al estilo muggle? – Con eso se aligeró más el ambiente y rompieron a reír.  
Platicaron un rato más sobre la herencia de Harry y éste le prometió a Ron que en la mañana le enseñaría alguno de sus poderes. 

* * *

DADO QUE NADA ES NUESTRO EXCEPTO LA TRAMA... El sueldo de una escritora (el título me queda grande!) de fanfiction, son los REVIEWS!

PORFIIII! DEJEN MUCHOS RW'S! MUCHOS!

SB09


	8. MACARENA

HOLAAAAA!

La razón de actualizar tan rápido es que ya está el noveno capi listo y quiero subirlos simultáneamente aquí y en Slasheaven, de ahí la prisa en subirlos.

La otra razón, es que (cuando me dan mis periodos de depresión, escribir es un poco mi escape, así que en estos días he estado escribiendo)

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!

Ya saben... NADA excepto la trama es mía, y quizá uno que otro personaje.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó más rápido de lo que imaginaron; al menos en opinión de Ron a quien Harry tuvo que lanzarle un _Aguamenti_ en la cara, para que terminara de despertar.  
\- Demonios Harry! – Gritó un cabreado pelirrojo, mientras el ojiverde salía corriendo, batiéndose a carcajadas 

**~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~**

Una ducha y un buen desayuno más tarde. Ron y Harry iban camino al despacho del director, el plan por fin iba dar comienzo.  
Apenas llegaron a la gárgola, ésta se movió para darles el paso; subieron y no se imaginaron lo que escucharían.

\- No Dumbledore, te he tolerado muchas cosas, pero esto ya es demasiado, el Sr. Potter no ha hecho nada que amerite enviarlo a Azkaban. – Los chicos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. _"_ _Esto ya es demasiado"_ pensó Harry.  
\- Bueno Cornelius, entonces que sugieres? El mocoso se me está escapando de las manos… y te recuerdo que si yo caigo, tu también caerás conmigo. -

Antes de que el ministro pudiera responder algo, Harry tocó a la puerta del despacho.  
-Harry! Mi muchacho! Pasa, que bueno que has venido. – Dumbledore sonrió hipócritamente mientras el ojiverde hacía el mayor esfuerzo en cerrar su mente, le daba asco estar cerca de ese tipo.  
El ojiverde se obligó a poner una cara amable.  
-No sabía que estuviera ocupado, Director, Buenos días Sr. Ministro, quizá sea mejor si vengo en otra ocasión. – dijo el moreno.  
-No mi muchacho, el ministro ya estaba por retirarse. – Sin embargo Fudge no hizo mucho por irse, a Harry no le importó porque de esa manera mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.  
-Es para hablar sobre el ED, profesor, los compañeros esperan que podamos seguir haciéndolo, pero ya con la aprobación del colegio. Y aprovechando que está aquí el Ministro; creo que sería buena idea que el ministerio se involucrara más. – Fudge y Dumbledore, pusieron cara de asombro, nunca se imaginaron eso. – Creo que si un auror de confianza viniera y nos ayudara, sería magnífico, Kingsley sería increíble.

-Hijo, - dijo Dumbledore,- eso sería magnífico, no crees Cornelius? – dijo el director, mirando significativamente a Fudge.  
\- Por supuesto Albus, sería bueno que el cuerpo de Aurores estuviera más involucrado. – dijo el ministro, asintiendo enérgicamente.  
Harry sonrió, - Pero profesor, Ron, Hermione y yo seguiríamos al frente del ED, para que los alumnos no pierdan la confianza. Pero Kingsley sería nuestro puente entre el ministerio y nosotros. De esa manera, cualquier cosa Ud. Podría hablar con Kingsley o conmigo. – El ojiverde estaba disfrutando como nunca, esta situación; el director pensaba que de nuevo tendría el control, _"_ _Pobre Iluso"_ pensó Harry.

 _"_ _Es perfecto, si Kingsley viene, será más fácil tener todo controlado"_ Pensaba Dumbledore, _"_ _Así el mocoso no escapara de mi control"_

El ministro solo pensaba que con esa actitud ya no tendría que preocuparse con las ideas de Dumbledore para con el niño que vivió, y así no arriesgaría su puesto que era lo único que le importaba.  
 _"Ni sabes lo que te espera, viejo chocho"_ \- Pero señor, - dijo el ojiverde con cara preocupada. _"ajá muy preocupado que estas"_ \- No quisiera que esto saliera de aquí, para que Voldemort no entere de esto y así cuando lo ataquemos, no sepa ni quién lo atacó. - _"Ni tu tampoco desgraciado."_ completó en su mente.

\- Me parece bien señor Potter. - habló el ministro, que todavía no tenía la cara suficiente para verlo de frente después de lo de Umbridge y la sala de las profecías. - El jefe Robards estará notificado hoy mismo.- y después de unos minutos de charla banal, el ministro salía del despacho, nunca notaría que llevaba un hechizo de Harry Potter; y si a Dumbledore se le hizo raro no ver a Hermione, no lo preguntó 

**~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~**

\- Chicos! - la voz de Harry hizo silencio en la sala común de los leones. - Tenemos permiso para seguir con el ED! -  
Los vítores por parte de los leones no se hicieron esperar. Hermione hirvió de furia al oír eso. _"Ese par fue con Dumbledore y no me dijeron nada!"_ chilló en su mente.

Harry llamó al orden, para poder hablar. - Mañana empezamos con el ED, ya saben, pueden avisar a partir de los de tercer año. a las 6:00 p.m. en la sala de los menesteres. Utilizaremos las monedas como la vez pasada. - _"Que sorpresas se van a llevar"_ pensó el ojiverde mientras recordaba su encuentro con Draco.

* FLASHBACK *

\- Draco! - el rubio se espantó al oír la voz de Harry y no verlo; luego recordó la dichosa capa y no erró al ver aparecer una cabeza en medio del pasillo.  
\- Diablos Potter! - dijo simulando enfado. - No andes haciendo eso! -  
El ojiverde rió y se terminó de quitar la capa. - He hablado con el director y obviamente dijo que sí; empezamos mañana, tú cómo vas?  
Draco le miró con fingida altanería. - Misión cumplida, Potter. -

* FIN FLASHBACK *

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir, el trío dorado ae quedó en en la sala. Harry tenía jaqueca, con sólo estar a lado de Hermione.  
\- Harry, cómo vas con tus poderes? Has soñado con Voldemort? - la castaña acorraló al ojiverde con preguntas, que frunció el ceño, contrariado.  
\- Mione, - _"Puaj! esta niñata ya me está hartando_ \- déjame respirar... si estoy bien, recuerda que Voldemort ya no me puede hacer daño a través de la cicatriz. - _"Ya no te aguanto mocoso, ojalá Voldemort acabe pronto contigo."_ pensó la castaña.

Harry sentía que se vomitaba, pero lograba controlar sus poderes mejor que antes, claro que no podía cerrar su mente por completo a esa chica, tenía que estar como dijera Moody. "Alerta Permanente". Sin decir más, los tres se fueron a dormir.  
\- Ah, Harry. - les detuvo la castaña. - y de tu pareja... nada aún? -  
 _"Si tu supieras"_ pensó Harry mientras negaba con la cabeza. 

**~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~**

Como hacía unos días, Lucius Malfoy estaba de buenas, tanto que hasta los elfos lo notaban. El mayor sabía que su buen humor era gracias a esos placenteros y húmedos sueños que había estado teniendo, ese cuerpo exquisito que se retorcía de placer no era algo que acostumbrara, sin embargo esa piel blanca y esos suculentos labios incitaban a pecar una y otra vez.  
Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender no lograba vizualizar quien era el protagonista de sus sueños y como que se llamaba Lucius Malfoy y lograría averiguar quien era "él".

Sin querer se puso a cantar una vieja cancioncilla muggle, que le había escuchado a uno de sus socios muggles unos cuantos años atrás. (si, el rubio no era tonto y sabia que tarde o temprano, podía haber algo que lo obligara a salir del mundo mágico.)  
- _"Dale alegría a tu cuerpo Macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena, eeeeh Macarena aaaahe"_ *****... ¡Merlín! - gimió horrorizado el rubio. - Qué, en el nombre de Salazar estoy cantando?! -  
\- Dímelo tu querido - dijo Narcissa al entrar al despacho; Lucius saltó en su silla. - Por Morgana! Cissy, me has dado un buen susto...-  
Narcissa sólo sonrió picaramente -Creo que alguien, se ha salido a divertir sin mi eh cariño? -

Contrario a lo que todos creían, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy no eran la típica familia sangrepura; la verdad era que el rubio se había confesado en la noche de bodas, él era gay hasta la médula pero su padre había arreglado el matrimonio y no le quedaba nada más que aceptar. Por suerte la rubia había sido comprensiva; una poción de fertilidad, una sola noche y listo el tema de la consumación y el heredero, quedaba arreglado.  
Lucius amó a Narcissa por entenderle, Después de eso, era común que salieran juntos de "cacería" en una amistosa pelea por conseguir al más guapo y al más joven; logrando tener una confianza total entre ellos.

\- No Cissy, no he salido en estos días – Le contestó el rubio; la aludida arqueó una ceja, esperando más.  
\- He tenido unos sueños muy agradables y muy vívidos en estos días; se repiten una y otra vez, cada noche. Es algo exquisito Cissy, nunca en toda mi vida he visto un cuerpo como ese, y eso que sólo es un sueño. Siento como si mi magia quisiera salir de mi e ir en busca de "él" de esa persona en mi sueño. – La rubia arqueó aún más su ceja.

\- Y cómo es _"él"_ querido? – le preguntó.  
\- Delgado pero musculoso, como si hiciera deporte o trabajo duro, no es tan alto, un poco más bajito que yo…. Verás, su boca es delgada pero carnosa y roja…. Mmmm... es riquísima … - Narcissa carraspeó divertida – Oh lo siento, y su cabello, ¡Merlín! Es un revoltijo de cabello oscuro, sin ningún orden. –  
\- Y sus ojos? – preguntó suavemente la rubia, estaba un 99% segura de quien era el protagonista de sus sueños, a juzgar por lo que le contaba Draco de su nuevo amigo.  
\- No lo sé! – casi gritó de frustración el rubio – Es lo único que no logro ver; cuando levanto mi mirada para conectarla con la de "él" mi sueño se desvanece – Lucius miró con sospecha a su esposa. – Tú tienes idea de quién puede ser, no es cierto querida? -

Narcissa Casiopea Malfoy-Black dudo sobre decirle o no sus sospechas a su marido, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar; decidió agarrar al cuerno por los toros.  
\- Sí, creo que sí sé quién es… - Lucius casi saltó sobre ella.  
\- Dímelo! Dímelo! Por favor – Le imploró el rubio.  
En completo silencio, la rubia convocó una foto del dormitorio de Draco y le desvaneció el rostro al chico que posaba junto a su Dragón; y le tendió la foto a su esposo, quien a pesar de las ropas, obviamente muggles; Lucius ni siquiera lo notó; era "él" de eso no tenía ninguna duda.  
\- Es él! – exclamó el rubio. En total silencio Narcissa desvaneció el hechizo que cubría el rostro de la foto.

Un grito ahogado fue lo primero que se oyó en la habitación y cuando la comprensión llegó a la mente del patriarca Malfoy, el siguiente ruido que se oyó fue el golpe seco de un desmayado Lucius Abraxas Malfoy  
Solo entonces Narcissa se permitió una risa de diversión y miró la sonriente mirada que le daba Harry Potter desde la foto que había terminado en el suelo. 

* * *

***** "La canción está cantada en su idioma original: el español"

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! PLIS! PLIS! PLIS!

Un beso!

SB09


	9. EL HEREDERO, LUCIUS MALFOY Y UN LOBO

Holaaaa! Por fin estoy de vuelta! Sigo trabajando en mis otros fics, pero hoy le tocó a este, ser subido jejeje ya está en Slasheaven y aquí!  
Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

-Hey Harry, ya estamos en camino… - el ojiverde asintió mientras miraba en los pensamientos de los compañeros, ya todos se empezaban a encaminar a la Sala de los Menesteres. La primera reunión del DA como grupo oficial estaba por dar comienzo, pero el ojiverde se sentía inquieto, sentía que su magia le prevenía que algo iba a pasar, pero no sabía que era.

-Ron, has visto a Draco? – el pelirrojo sonrió de lado.  
-Algún interés en especial Harry? – pregunto socarronamente, sabía que su amigo era gay y no tenía problemas con eso, después de todo los embarazos masculinos no eran frecuentes pero tampoco eran inusuales.

-jajaja, no tonto, Draco está como quiere pero no, él no es mi tipo… simplemente quería hablar con él… - el ojiverde siempre se sorprendía que en el mundo mágico era bien visto los gays, bueno; sería extraño que no lo fueran cuando existía el embarazo masculino, otra cosa que le había sorprendido hasta lo imposible; algo que agradecer a su infancia creciendo como muggle

-Si lo veo te avisaré… - le dijo el pelirrojo interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones; mientras que el ojiverde le agradecía.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo 

-Padre? Qué haces aquí? – Draco iba saliendo de su dormitorio cuando se encontró a su Padre en la sala común; era un evento extraordinario que su padre se apersonara sin avisar el porqué de su arribo por lo que se quedó sorprendido.

-Draco tenemos que hablar….- las palabras de su padre habían sonado graves y por un momento se temió lo peor.  
Treinta minutos después el rubio menor estaba en shock, creía las palabras de su padre pero aun así, era algo surrealista y difícil de comprender.

-bueno… ciertamente esto es un giro inusual de las cosas padre… supongo que querrás hablar con él… -  
-… y con Dumbledore… supongo que tendré que empezar a plantearme los bandos… - Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Si tienes grandes esperanzas con esta situación ni te atrevas a ir con Dumbledore…- Lucius enarcó una ceja esperando una respuesta pero su hijo negó. – no me corresponde a mi decírtelo… lo siento Padre, por esta vez tendrás que tener un poco de paciencia… - _" "_ _agradece que Harry ya controla mejor su poder y no me lee la mente"_ "fue su pensamiento.

Lucius asintió en esos momentos, debía esperar a que su hijo regresara con Harry Potter, esperando que el chico no lo intentara asesinar al momento de verlo, Narcisa ya le había dado de su bendición respecto al asunto, claro; después de haber estado riéndose de él por horas después de que se había despertado de su desmayo.

 ***FLASHBACK***

Lucius se incorporó en su dormitorio, mientras un terrible un dolor de cabeza le atacaba, con suavidad se sobó la parte trasera de la cabeza. – Auch! Buen Merlín, creo que mandaré alfombrar todos los pisos de la Mansión… -

-Definitivamente querido… - Narcissa se hizo presente hasta ese momento con un pequeño frasquito de vidrio que le tendió a su marido.- Poción para el dolor de cabeza… Ahora dime, es Harry cierto? Tu magia por fin te lo ha señalado como tu pareja? –

Lentamente todo los recuerdos de los últimos momentos antes de desmayarse volvieron a su mente. – Oh Salazar! – gimió el rubio. – Cissy… que voy a hacer, Harry me odia y con justa razón! Y ahora la magia parece hacerme una mala jugada al elegirlo como mi compañero! Por Merlín que el chico es menor incluso que mi heredero! – Lucius quería arrancarse su hermosa cabellera de desesperación.

Algo había sucedido con la magia del niño que vivió para que a esa edad su magia le señalara compañeros, si no se equivocaba Harry recién había cumplido 16 años, así que lo más seguro fuera que el chico tuviera cierta parte criatura, debía investigarlo pronto. – Debo hablar con él Cissy! Y pronto, nuestras magias han de necesitar tener más contacto… -

La rubia asintió a las palabras de su esposo, ciertamente sería difícil y ella había prometido no decir nada de lo que le contara su hijo sobre su amistad con Harry; hasta que Lucius fuera digno merecedor de la confianza del ojiverde, ellos no dirían nada.

Unas horas más tarde, ya recuperado del golpe y el shock producido Lucius se vistió con una de sus mejores túnicas, color negra con pequeñas serpientes bordadas con hilo de plata, en lugar de amarrar su cabello en una coleta lo dejo suelto. – te ves bien Lucius, te ves bien! Ya deja de removerte… - Narcissa le quitó unas pelusas imaginarias de los hombros y le sonrió. – Ahora vete… y Que Salazar te ampare…-

 ***FIN FLASHBACK***

Y ahora ahí estaba sentado esperando a su hijo y a su amigo, saber la historia de la naciente amistad entre Draco y Harry le había sorprendido; sintiéndose mal por ser la causa de odio contra su heredero.

Había salido de Azkabán gracias a un tecnicismo, vil soborno si tenía que ser sincero, pero él sabía que nunca aguantaría la cárcel como lo había hecho si primo político, Sirius.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

 **30 minutos antes aproximadamente**

El DA estaba ya reunido oficialmente; Kingsley había llegado disimuladamente; según él pero era una obviedad para todos.

Hermione le había sonreído a Kingsley, sabiendo que Dumbledore le había pedido que le mantuviera informado de todo lo que pasara en la reunión.  
Con un poco de preocupación, Harry notó que Draco seguía sin aparecer, pero al parecer nadie lo había visto desde la comida, decidiendo que si su querido amigo rubio no aparecía para la hora en que estarían terminando la reunión; iría a buscarlo hasta debajo de las piedras.

-Eiit! – el ruido de Ron les hizo a todos callados, habían estado platicando y poniéndose al día. – bien ya que todos me prestan atención… los dejó con nuestro héroe favorito… - todos empezaron a chiflar. - _"_ _el-niño-que-vivió!...- "Harry! Harry!"_ el ojiverde sonrió ante los gritos de sus compañeros y amigos.

-Gracias… Gracias… - dijo mientras daba un paso al frente. – como ustedes ya saben… Voldemort – varios se estremecieron.- sigue sin morirse el muy maldito… y sigue matando civiles y autores… no es nuestro deber como alumnos, pero creo que es de suma importancia el estar medianamente preparados… - muchos asintieron a sus palabras.- Dumbledore aprobó que el DA siga como un grupo extracurricular de Hogwarts y tuve la oportunidad de platicar con el mismisimo Ministro Fudge… -varios abucheos se oyeron en la sala. – No, no… esperen… El ministro ofreció ayuda de los Aurores, por lo que ahora estaremos contando con la presencia del Autor Shacklebolt, pueden llamarle Kingsley a menos a que la formalidad sea muy necesaria…. – el autor salió discretamente de la oscuridad y asintió a modo de saludo. Antes de que siguiera hablando, Draco llegó acompañado por sus compañeros Slytherin, más de uno sacó la varita al verlo recordando la Brigada Inquisitorial pero el ojiverde su más rápido.

– Basta! Draco y sus amigos vienen en son de paz y están de nuestro lado, Yo confió en ellos… - Ginny y Hermione se miraron entre sí mientras asentían, los demás alumnos quisieron replicar pero la mirada de Harry daba a entender que no admitía replicas en el tema.

-Además tengo algo que comentarles… me he tomado la libertad de poner sobre ustedes un hechizo de confidencialidad para poder explayarme en el tema… - _" "_ _este idiota quien se cree"_ fue el primer pensamiento venenoso que le llegó fuerte y claro, no tuvo que mirar para saber que ese pensamiento había sido de Granger, el pensamiento de Ginny fue similar, algunos gryffindors se sentían un poco insultados pero Harry era su amigo así que esperarían a saber lo que les dijera antes de reclamar, los Ravenclaws entendían que era lógico que Harry le costase confiar en las personas después de la traición del guardián de los Potter's, y los Hufflepuffs se alegraban que al menos no tuvieran que preocuparse de que alguien les sacara el secreto.

-No confías en nosotros Harry? – pregunto Ginny con un intento de sonrisa sensual. El ojiverde ni siquiera se molestó en leerle el obvio pensamiento. -No Ginny para la información que les daré no confió como para dejarla como información libre…- _"_ _no importa maldito, seguro Dumbledore podrá romper tu hechizo"_ eso si lo oyó Harry y se enfadó.

Con algo de reluctancia, Harry dejó caer su glamour y los chicos pudieron apreciar su verdadera apariencia, poseía esa presencia que muchos reconocieron como la típica sangrepura, su hombros más cuadrados, sus ojos parecían brillar con luz propia y semejaban tanto al color de la muerte, parecía un príncipe sacado de los cuentos de hadas. – Si dejan de babear puede que Harry les cuente lo demás… - dijo Ron de manera burlona.

Los chicos parecieron salir de su estupor y algunos sonrieron avergonzados. Incluso Kingsley parpadeo con fuerza, demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo; y Harry comenzó su historia, omitió gran parte de la profecía pero para los sangrepura y mestizos que conocían la leyenda olvidada, esta se hacía realidad ante sus ojos, el heredero de Merlín volvía al poder y el Niño Que Vivió era el heredero.

-Harry James Potter! Esta es una broma de mal gusto! – dijo Hermione con su voz de mandona, el salón había enmudecido con la historia y su voz retumbó. – No puede ir por ahí diciendo estas cosas, la gente creerá que estas chiflado…!- el aura de la chica le daba dolor de cabeza al ojiverde, exudaba envidia e ira.  
Sin decir nada, Harry se desabrochó la túnica y la camisa de manera que el tatuaje en el pecho fuera visible, Kingsley fue el primero en reaccionar, flexionando una rodilla hasta el suelo, y bajando la cabeza en símbolo de sumisión le tendió su varita al chico por el mango con su mano izquierda mientras ponía su mano derecha en el corazón cerrada en un puño.

-Su Majestad! Mi vida y mi varita están a su servicio… Larga vida al Rey! – Todos estaban en shock mirando la escena, el ojiverde suspiró internamente, como buen sangrepura Kingsley había seguido lo que ordenaba la tradición y el protocolo, pero honestamente él prefería mil veces ser solo Harry, sondeando su aura y sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba orgulloso de ser partícipe de ver la llegada del nuevo rey, Kingsley sería un fiel aliado en esto.

-Kingsley hijo de Morati, de la Casa Shacklebolt tus palabras me honran, que los hados bendigan tu Casa y que así sea! – y tendiendo su mano derecha tomo la varita para después entregarla por el mango al hombre.

Los chicos reaccionaron al ver a Draco ponerse en un rodilla, los Slytherin le imitaron a una, Ron dio un paso al frente e hizo lo mismo mientras la Gryffindor le imitaba a excepción de Ginny y Hermione, Luna sonrió y dio un paso adelante y repetir el gesto acompañada de su casa, por Hufflepuff se acercó Hannah Abbot.

-La Casa Slytherin celebra la llegada del Rey, Nuestra vida y nuestras varitas están a su servicio Alteza…La astucia de la serpiente al servicio del Rey.. Larga vida al Rey! - las varitas de las serpientes se alzaron a una hacia Harry con el mango hacia él y supo que debía realizar la misma fórmula que con Kingsley.  
-Draconiss, hijo de Lucius, de la Casa Malfoy y la Noble Casa Slytherin… Vuestras palabras me honran, que Merlín bendiga vuestra casa… que así sea!-

Seguidamente Luna hablo con su voz dulce y cantarina. – Con alegría, La Casa Ravenclaw le da la bienvenida al Rey, La sabiduría del águila a tu servicio Majestad, nuestras vidas y varitas son tuyas… Larga vida al Rey!- el ojiverde estaba abrumado pero algo en su interior le decía que esto era lo correcto y procedió a la misma fórmula que había utilizado con Slytherin.

Ron fue el siguiente. – La Casa Gryffindor celebra la llegada del Rey, la valentía del León a tus pies Majestad, nuestras vidas y varitas son tuyas… Larga vida al rey! – Harry miró con cariño a su amigo, que exudaba orgullo por los poros, no envidia ni incomodidad sino orgullo y felicidad de ser parte de esto y repitió las mismas palabras empleadas.

-Grata es la llegada del Rey! La Casa Hufflepuff pone a tu disposición la lealtad del Tejón, Alteza. Nuestras vidas y varitas a vuestro servicio… Larga vida al Rey! – y en ese momento todos en el Castillo lo sintieron vibrar, la magia sacudió cada rincón, Hogwarts había reconocido a su Rey y le daba la bienvenida. Agradecido a los Hufflepuff miró a sus compañeros que seguían de rodillas.

-Levántense! – todos se pusieron en pie. – a pesar de que agradezco la lealtad y estoy complacido, también quiero que sepan que sigo siendo tan solo Harry, ya habrá momentos en los que sea necesario el protocolo, mientras tan solo Harry está bien… - sus compañeros se relajaron. Al oírlo pues no sabían cómo actuar.

Oh pero no todo estaba bien, Hermione y Ginny iba escurriéndose lentamente hacia la puerta cuando a Hermione se le clavó una varita en el costado y Ginny otra. – Van algún lado señoritas preguntó Draco mirándolas fríamente, el rubí apuntaba a Ginny y Luna apuntaba a Hermione.

Los que no habían visto la actitud de las chicas se preguntaban qué había pasado, mientras que los que si habían visto la actitud de las chicas, no se sorprendían; después de todo aunque pareciera irreal Harry Potter era el último heredero de Merlín y la Monarquía Mágica.

-No es tu asunto víbora! – dijo venenosamente la pelirroja. Luna negó con la cabeza. -Lo es desde que habéis faltado el respeto al Rey, no mostrando adecuadamente tus saludos… - Luna miró soñadoramente a la nada. – No tendrán éxito… demasiado tarde cuando abran los ojos… -

Harry supo que Luna tenía visiones y cada día se hacían más precisas; algún día su amiga sería una gran vidente, no como el fraude de Trelawney. -Verán, de alguna manera descubrí que nuestras queridas – dijo señalando a las chicas.- están conmigo por el interés que tienen sobre mi fama y mi dinero… espiando para el Director, llevándole información, hasta sobre cuántas veces voy al baño! – los chicos las miraron con odio. – me temo que por el momento no podemos hacer nada para su castigo, no se preocupen… Aunque quieran no podrán decir nada… Hay alguien más que tenga ganas de ir con el chisme?-  
Nadie levantó la voz y el ojiverde supo que nadie quería traicionarle a excepción de las dos aludidas. -Harry ayudaré en lo que sea que necesites… - dijo Kingsley.

-Perfecto Kings… Hay que soplar en el oído del ministro… El DA estará para apoyarlo siempre que sea posible… ahora Draco, Luna déjenlas ir… su odio y negatividad afectan mi sensibilidad de la magia…- Luna abrió la puerta y Draco las empujó con brusquedad, nadie intentaba algo con Harry su amigo y vivía para contarlo.

-Nos veremos la siguiente sesión aquí y luego cambiaremos de locación… ya les diré luego… mucho cuidado con Dumbledore, no les podrá sacar información pero no quiere decir que no lo intentará… Quiero que anden de dos en dos mínimo, si es necesario lo Ordenaré… prefiero que me odien a que les dejen el cerebro peor que un pedazo de queso gruyere… - varios alumnos se estremecieron pero asintieron todos.

Despedidos todos el ambiente se relajó y cada uno saludo a los otros, varios se acercaron a Draco y su grupo, Neville y Ron fueron los primeros y les dieron la bienvenida, y se pusieron platicar como si fueran amigos de años.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo 

-Hey Harry! – Draco se le emparejó. – Acompáñame a mi habitación, debo hablar contigo… - el ojiverde arqueó una ceja. – sin leer pensamientos por favor! – rogó su amigo.

-pero sabes que las auras no lo puedo evitar Draco… y te ves tenso y tu aura está nerviosa… está todo bien? – Harry moría por leer su mente pero le había prometido que no lo haría a menos que fuera necesario.

-Sí, creo que sí… - eso era un No en toda regla pero no dijo nada mientras lo seguía a las mazmorras, a cada paso su magia se inquietaba, si la tuviera que definir era como una niña chiquita haciendo cabriolas de emoción.

Cuando llegaron, entraron a la Sala Común y había unos cuantos estudiantes, algunos se sorprendieron de verle ahí, otros (DA) no. Pasaron de largo a la habitación del rubio, y cuando Draco abrió la puerta supo el porqué de la inquietud de su magia.

Lucius Malfoy esperaba expectante en el silloncito que tenía su hijo en el cuarto cuando sintió la puerta abrirse y aunque lo intentó, la magia de su compañero era demasiado incitadora y no pudo evitar que su propia magia saliera a su encuentro.

El choque de magias cimbró la sala, las mazmorras y el castillo enteró, por un breve momento Harry tan solo gravitó alrededor del ruido y viceversa, nada más existió en el breve momento. Mientras que en todo Hogwarts se pudo ver parejas aquí y allá besándose como si no hubiera mañana, Ron y Luna; Theo y Neville, Pansy y Deán, Blaise y Seamus, Astoria y Terry, Daphne y Terence, Draco sintió su magia inquietarse, pero su compañero no estaba en el castillo, Harry había despertado la magia de todos y les había hecho encontrarse con sus compañeros.

Cuando ambas magias se saludaron dejó de fluir con fuerza y regresaron a sus respectivos dueños, volviéndolos a la realidad. Cuando Lucius se acercó a Harry con intención de tomarlo de la mano, el chico abrió los ojos aterrorizado y cuando intentó retroceder, su magia y el shock le hicieron caer desmayado. 

* * *

12/07/2017 17:47 (hora México)

* * *

Y bien? que opinan? que les pareció?  
Déjenmelo saber en un RW! Lxs Quiero!

 **SarahBlack09**


End file.
